Unexpected
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: Jess and Rory have been married for 6 years and got a little boy, what happens when Jess's past catches up with him and find out he has a daughter? Will this make or break their family? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

 **This is my first Gilmore Girls story and I've been writing this for a while.**

 **It's based on Jess and Rory as i love that couple.**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

 _"When you coming home?" A little voice asked._

"Two days buddy" Jess smiled walking through his bookstore Truncheon in Philadelphia while speaking to his son on the phone "You being a good boy?"

 _"Always daddy" Five year old James giggled then yawned._

He looked at the clock "It's time for your nap little man"

 _"Okay daddy" James sighed "Here's mama"_

 _"What did you say to Jamie?" Rory's voice came through._

"Hello to you too" He chuckled.

 _"Dodger" She growled._

"I told him to go for his nap, he yawned multiple of times"

 _"Well, he ran straight to his room" She sighed "He listens to you more than me"_

"He has his moments" He chuckled and looked up as he saw his best friends walk in "I better go, the guys are here"

 _"Good luck for tonight, sorry I'm not there"_

"We both agreed it was for the best"

 _"I know" She sighed "I love and miss you"_

"Love and miss you too, see you in two days"

 _"Two days" She echoed and hung up._

"How's my godson?" Chris asked jumping onto the counter.

"A hyper five year old" Jess chuckled.

"Nervous?" Matt looked at him.

"This is my third book in my second series, of course I'm nervous" Jess shaked his head.

"You'll be fine" Chris smiled "You had a break writing a kid's book and now you're back onto the Inside series"

"I wrote that kid's book when Rory was pregnant with Jamie" Jess smiled "Best seller too"

"Okay Mr ego" Matt rolled his eyes "Go and make yourself presentable"

"I'm going" Jess chuckled and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Grandpa!" James grinned running over and jumped into his arms.

"Hey bud" Luke grinned and looked at his stepdaughter "Have you spoken to Jess?"

Rory nodded and sat on the empty "Earlier"

"Is he nervous?" Miss Patty asked.

"He will be" Rory giggled "He was nervous when I read it before he sent to his publisher"

"When you putting the review up?" Babette looked at her.

"It's already up, Jess told me to publish it on the day it's released"

Luke placed his grandson on the stool next to her "Usual?"

"Please Luke" Rory smiled "Just chips for him and"

"Glass of milk" He smiled walking around the counter and put the order in then grabbed a mug "Coffee?"

"Mama loves coffee" James grinned.

"That I do" Rory grinned taking the mug after he filled it up "Where's mum and Alex?"

"At the inn and Alex is upstairs doing his homework"

"Already done" 15 year old Alex appeared from behind the curtain ... Lorelai and Luke adopted Alex six years ago and he fits well into their crazy family "Hey sis, little dude" He smiled sitting on the empty stool.

"Was you actually doing homework or was you reading Jess's new book?" Rory looked at him smirking.

"I did my homework then read his book" He nodded "It's really good"

"I know it is" She smiled.

"How come you get a copy before anyone else?" Luke looked at him.

"I'm Jess's favourite brother" Alex grinned "I've got all his first editions"

Luke placed the plates on the counter and passed him the coffee jug "Go and do some work"

"I'm on it" Alex nodded jumping off the stool and grabbed the jug.

* * *

 _ **I know everyone will think I'm being biased as he is my husband but Outside is one of his best work, I know he's already writing the final part to this series (Spoiler!), I still remember when he gave me the very first copy of Subsect, I read it multiple times and to this day even being married for six years and had our little boy, Jess Mariano is an amazing author and I get chills every time I read the drafts of each of his books. So if you're in the Philadelphia area, please go and meet him today at his bookstore at 7pm. Grab his book and leave your reviews below.**_

 _ **R Gilmore**_

Jess smiled reading the review and then heard the doors opening downstairs followed by chanting.

"Mr author" Molly smirked standing at the office door "Your audience is here"

Jess chuckled closing the laptop before standing up "Is it packed?"

"Like always" She grinned "Rory's review was amazing"

"I've just read it, it calms my nerves" He smiled walking out of the door and down the stairs.

"You have nothing to worry about" She squeezed his shoulders and pushed him through the doors.

"Here he is everyone, Jess Mariano!" Chris grinned from the small stage as everyone cheered.

Jess walked through the crowd and stood between his best friends "Hey everyone, welcome to Truncheon" He smiled looking around "Thank you for turning up and supporting the Inside series, early next year my final part of this series will be out so watch out for Outside In" He chuckled as they cheered "So, enjoy the book and I'll be over there soon for signings" He jumped off the stage and walked over to the person he spotted in the crowd "What you doing here?"

April grinned and hugged her cousin "You really think I would miss this"

"No but you're suppose to be in Paris"

"I came back a few days early and then I saw Rory's review" She nodded "I had to come and read it"

"Well" He grinned reaching behind the counter and grabbed the book he left there "I was gonna send this to you but since you're here"

"At least I don't have to fight through your crazy fans" She giggled taking the book "If you need me, I'll be over there" She smiled and walked off.

He shaked his head walking over and sat on the chair behind the table "I hate these things"

"You love them really" Ellie grinned placing a few pens on the table.

"I should say my hand hates these things" He chuckled "How many is here?"

"About 100" She nodded "Shall we start?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

* * *

Rory sat in their family room with her laptop open when an email came through. She clicked on confused then saw a picture of her husband smiling while signing some books.

 _Thought I would show you Jess in action since you can't be here_

 _April xx_

She smiled clicking onto her website and saw a lot of new post off the fans.

 **Love Outside! Can't wait to read Outside In!**

 **I have read all of his books and I can't decide which one is the best!**

 **Oh my god! I can't believe I'm missing this! Can't wait to receive my copy, I hope he's doing a book tour again**

Rory sighed and texted her husband.

 _ **Your fans want to know if you're doing a book tour again xxx**_

 _Not this year, can't leave you guys again, I'll write on the site when I'm home xxx_

 _ **Okay, remember to take breaks xxx**_

She smiled and continued to read the reviews.

"Mama"

She looked up to see her son clutching my dog teddy with tears rolling down his face "Come here baby"

James ran over and climbed onto her knee "Bad dream" He sniffled curling up to her.

"It's okay" She rubbed his back and sat back on the sofa "You're safe"

"Want daddy"

She carefully grabbed her laptop and clicked onto the picture "Look"

He looked up and smiled a little "Daddy work?"

"Yeah" She kissed his head "Daddy is working" She stood up with him in her arms and laptop in her hand "Bed time"

"Your bed?" He mumbled.

"Okay" She sighed walking up the stairs and into their bedroom then put him on the bed "Go on, I'll be back in a second"

James nodded crawling up the bed and got under the covers.

Rory placed the laptop on the bed and walked into the connected bathroom then brushed her teeth.

She quickly changed into her pyjamas and walked back into the bedroom to her son fast asleep on her husband's pillow.

She smiled a little walking over and climbed into bed then grabbed her laptop and opened it.

* * *

"Hey" Matt nudged him "Who's the kid over there reading the book?"

"You know April" Jess looked at him confused "She's been here before"

"I know her and she isn't a kid anymore" Matt chuckled "I mean her" He nodded over.

Jess turned to see a younger girl with brown curly hair sat on one of the chairs with her face on a book "What about her?"

"She turned up while you was upstairs before the launch party, she went into the line for the signing about five times then sat on that chair and not moved"

"Maybe she's shy" Jess shrugged sorting the receipts out.

"I think you should go over" Matt pointed at him.

"Fine" Jess sighed putting the papers out and walked over to the girl "Hi"

The girl jumped and looked up startled "Hi?"

"Where's mum or dad kid?"

"My mum died a few months ago" She smiled a little.

"What about your dad?"

"I'm actually looking at him"

He looked at her confused "What?"

She got something out of her bag and gave it to him "Recognise that?"

He looked at photo in his hand which was of him and his ex over 14 years ago "Lucy"

"My mum" She nodded.

"How do you know I'm your dad?"

"Turn it over"

He flipped the photo over and looked at the writing on the back shocked.

 _ **Me and Jess a week before I found out I was pregnant and we broke up.**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Want me continue?**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Answers

**Hey!**

 **Thanks For The Reviews!**

 **I'm very excited about Gilmore Girls coming back and Jess is coming back too!**

 **Here's the next one!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Answers

"I know this is a shock" The girl looked at him.

"Just stop talking for a second" Jess mumbled pacing around his office and looked at the girl "What's your name?"

"Libby" She nodded sitting up in the chair with her legs crossed.

"I want you to understand something, your mum broke up with me a few days after that photo was taken and I never knew about you"

"I figured that when you looked shocked when I said you're my dad"

"You have no other family?"

"Grandparents hate me as my mum was a single parent, there's crazy Phil who sent mum to the hospital multiple times"

"Okay" He said "I think calling someone crazy Phil, doesn't have the rights to look after you"

"What's going to happen to me?" She looked at him.

"You'll come home with me and my family"

"I don't want to intrude"

"You're not" He shaked his head "I'll speak to my wife beforehand and she break it down for our son"

"I have a little brother?"

"You do" He grabbed a frame off his desk and passed it her "That's Rory and James"

"What's going to happen now?"

"We'll go to my apartment and we'll figure out everything else tomorrow"

"Okay"

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

Rory groaned rolling over and grabbed her phone that was ringing then answered it "Hello?"

 _"Hey sweets" Lorelai's voice came through "Did I wake you?"_

"It's okay" She rubbed her eyes and looked at her son sleeping next to her "Jamie didn't have a good night"

 _"Slept in your bed again?"_

"Yeah" She sighed sitting up and climbed out of bed "It's always the same when Jess isn't here"

 _"He'll be home tomorrow"_

"I know" She nodded quietly walking out of the room and down the stairs "Could you watch him today after school?"

 _"Of course, I'll take him to the inn, Michel will love him"_

"Yeah" She laughed "Remember the last time he went, Michel freaked out"

 _"He got over it quickly" Lorelai laughed "Where you going today?"_

"To see Jess, April sent a photo of him last night and I miss him"

 _"It's the first time you've been apart for more than day, the first one is always hard"_

"I know" Rory sighed walking into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.

 _"Jay will wanna see him too"_

"He's got school mum, I can't pull him out for the day"

 _"Okay"_

"Have you read the book?"

 _"You know I don't read books but Alex loves it, he's read it multiple times"_

"You've got another book worm" She smirked poring the coffee into her mug.

 _"Wouldn't be the same if I didn't"_

She looked at the clock "I better go, thanks for later"

 _"No problem, see you soon"_

"Bye mum" She hung up walking towards the stairs when she saw her son standing at the top "Morning sleepy head"

James rubbed his eyes "School?"

"Yeah buddy" She smiled walking up the stairs "One more sleep"

"Then daddy's home" He grinned and ran into his room.

* * *

Jess paced around his apartment thinking about what happened the night before and sighed.

"Are you worried?" Libby looked at him sitting on the sofa.

"About what?"

"Your wife finding out about me"

"I'm more nervous then worried" He grabbed his phone as beeped.

 _Rory: You home? Xxx_

 **Jess: Yeah, why? Xxx**

He looked at his phone confused.

"What?" Libby asked.

"Nothing" He shaked his head and read the text that just come through.

 _Rory: Open your door xxx_

He quickly walked over to the door and opened it shocked "Rory?"

"Surprise!" Rory grinned and hugged him tight "I missed you"

"Missed you too" He tightened his arms around her "Where's Jamie?"

"School then going to my mum's" She pulled out of his arms and walked into the apartment "I couldn't pull him out even ..." She stopped when she saw a young girl on the sofa "Hi"

"Hi" She waved a little.

Jess sighed "Rory this is Libby, Libby my wife Rory"

"Oh" Libby jumped up "I'll be in there" She darted into the kitchen.

Rory turned around and looked at him confused "Who's that?"

"It's a long story and I was gonna phone to tell you instead of finding out when I got home" He sighed again walking over and sat on the sofa.

She walked over and sat next to him "Tell me"

"When I was 19 I met this girl in New York called Lucy and we was together for a year then she just broke it off and moved away" He took her hand in his.

"And the girl?"

"She's my daughter" He closed his eyes "I didn't know about her and she just shows to the signing saying Lucy died a few months ago"

"Jess" She squeezed his hand and looked at him to see his eyes still closed "Look at me please"

He sighed opening his eyes and looked at her "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" She smiled a little "She needs a family and she's going to have one"

"Are you sure?"

"It'll be something to get used to but I'm sure" She nodded "I think it's time to meet my stepdaughter"

"In a second" He smiled leaning over and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too dodger" She smirked "Shout her in"

"Libby, you can come back in!" He shouted.

Libby walked back in and looked at them "So?"

* * *

"Daddy's home!" James squealed running out of the inn, down the pathway and straight into his dad's arms "You're early"

"I know buddy" Jess tightened his arms around his son and kissed his head "Missed me?"

James nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck "So much"

"Missed you too" Jess looked over at his wife who nodded "Bud, there's someone who wants to meet you" He smiled and nodded at his daughter.

"Who?" James lifted his head.

Libby smiled a little walking over "Hi James"

He turned his head and looked at her confused "Hi"

"I'm Libby, your big sister"

He looked at his dad and grinned "Down please?"

"Okay" Jess chuckled placing him on the floor and looked at her "You okay to watch him?"

"Sure" Libby nodded smiling and held out her hand "Let's go kid"

James grinned grabbing her hand and pulled her away.

"He took that better than I thought he would" Jess smiled.

"Yeah" Rory smiled linking their hands together and rested her head on his shoulder "Shall we go in and tell my mum?"

He chuckled lightly "I don't know what's worse, asking your mum's blessing or telling her about this"

"I think they are equal" She grinned as they walked up the steps and through the main doors of the inn "Hey Michel"

"Your mother is that way" Michel pointed down the hall without looking up.

"Thank you" She smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"I think you should tell your mum and I'll tell Luke" Jess said.

"We'll tell them together" She squeezed his hand.

"Tell us what?"

They froze and looked up to see Lorelai and Luke "Hey"

"Want to tell us what's going on and why you're home early?" Luke looked at his nephew.

"Can we go to mum's office and we'll explain" Rory spoke up.

Lorelai nodded walking back into her office and sat on her chair "So?"

Jess sighed sitting on the sofa with his wife and looked at the people in front of him that's become his parents over the last few years "The reason why I'm home early is because something happened in Philly"

"Everything okay?" Luke asked.

Jess nodded and took a deep breath "I have a daughter"

"You what?" Lorelai looked at him shocked.

* * *

Libby smiled as she sat on the steps at the back of the inn watching her little brother run around with some kids.

"Hi"

She looked up to see a guy about the same age as her "Hi?"

He sat next to her and put his hand out "I'm Alex"

"Libby" She nodded and looked back over at her brother who was running towards them.

"Alex!" James grinned and jumped into his knee.

"Hey little dude" Alex chuckled "You're in a good mood"

"Daddy's home and I have a big sister"

"Really?"

"Yeah" James looked next to them "Libby"

"Kid, go and play okay?"

"Okay" James sighed jumping off his knee and ran off.

Alex looked at her "You're the Libby they're talking about"

Libby groaned "I knew this would be a bad idea"

"They're not arguing and my dad can be very scary when he's angry"

"Your dad is in there?" She looked at him confused.

"Luke is Jess's uncle and Lorelai is Rory's mum"

"So you're my uncle?" Libby smirked.

"I guess I am" Alex chuckled "How old are you?"

"15"

He nudged her "We'll be in the same year at school"

"Great, I'll have my uncle watching my every move" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be a cool uncle" He grinned.

* * *

"How's she taking all this?" Lorelai asked as they walked through the inn.

"Really well considering she lost her mum a few months ago and a guy was looking after her called crazy Phil" Jess nodded "I didn't want her to go back to that place"

"And she will never go back" Rory smiled squeezing his hand then heard laughing "Is that?"

"Alex" Luke nodded walking towards the back doors.

Jess looked through the window and smiled seeing his kids and brother-in-law running around with water guns.

"She's already settling in" Rory smiled.

"She's a mini you Jess" Lorelai nudged him smiling.

"All I see is Lucy" Jess smiled a little.

"C'mon" Luke squeezed his shoulders "Let's go meet her"

Rory pushed the door open and grinned "Hey kids"

James spun around and grinned holding up his water gun "Get them"

Jess spotted a gun and picked it up "Oh no you don't" He smirked holding it up.

"Seriously old man" Alex smirked "You can't shot"

"I wouldn't say that Alex" Lorelai laughed and held up some towels "Let's get you guys dry and get some food"

Libby ran up and took a towel "Thanks" She put her hand out "I'm Libby"

"Lorelai" She smiled shaking her hand "I would hug you but"

Libby looked at her dad "Can I get my bag out of the car?"

"Sure" Jess threw her the keys.

"I'll come with you" Alex smiled as they walked through the doors.

"Can I go too?" James looked at his parents.

"No buddy" Jess scooped him up and rubbed the towel over his head "We need to get you dry"

* * *

"Where did you grow up Libby?" Luke asked as they sat around a table at the diner later that night.

"Born and raised in New Jersey" Libby smiled eating a chip "You could say I'm a true Jersey gal"

"I'm surprised we never met" Alex nudged her smiling "I'm a true Jersey boy"

"Small world" Rory smiled.

"I think I would remember a dorky kid" Libby smirked and squeaked when a chip flew past her "Hey!" She threw one back at him.

"Libby" Jess looked at her sternly.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"Leave her be" Lorelai smiled and looked at her "I wanna know you more"

"What do you want to know?" Libby looked at her.

"Whatever you want to tell us" Lorelai nodded "How about your mum?"

"My mum wasn't the best, I looked after her and myself" Libby nodded "She was in rehab when she died, Alcohol and drug abuse"

Rory reacted over and squeezed her hand "Not all families are perfect" She smiled a little "I had my mum but I never had a good relationship with my dad"

"Do you see him?"

"Not a lot, he visits when he can"

"I don't have a good relationship with my parents" Jess nodded "I have the best uncle who has become my dad over the years" He looked at his daughter "I promise I'll try and make up for the years I've missed"

"Okay" Libby smiled a little.

"Which school will she be going to?" Alex asked.

"We've not decided yet" Rory nodded "It's something we need to talk about"

"C'mon, let's toast" Luke smiled lifting his glass up "To Jess on yet another best seller"

"Not yet Uncle Luke" Jess chuckled.

"It will be" Luke grinned "And to Libby, welcome to the family"

"Cheers!" They all clicked the glasses together.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	3. School

**Hey!**

 **Here's the next one!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

School

 **~1 Month Later~**

Libby stood infront of the mirror in her new bedroom and smiled.

"Hey Libs, are you ..." Rory stood at her door in shock "Wow"

Libby looked at her through the mirror "Do I look okay?"

Rory smiled walking over and placed her hands on her shoulders "You look amazing"

"Thanks"

"You know I went to Chilton"

"Really?"

"Yeah, top of the class" Rory nodded "Your dad on the other hand, smart but hated school and went to Stars Hollow High"

"I like school" Libby smiled.

"Well, from the results of the test you did" Rory grinned "You're a smarty pants"

Libby turned around and looked at her "I know it's only been a month but thanks for being my mum"

"Step-mum" Rory corrected her.

Libby shaked her head "We may not be blood but you're a better mum than my real one"

Rory pulled her into a hug "You're welcome sweetie, I'm always going to be here for you" She kissed her head "I'll leave you to finish getting ready" She smiled and walked out.

Libby spun back to the mirror, grabbing her tie and put it around her neck smiling.

* * *

Jess walked around the kitchen whistling while making breakfast.

"Morning daddy" James grinned running in and jumped on the stool.

"Morning buddy" Jess smiled placing a plate infront of him then looked up seeing his wife "Morning"

"Morning" Rory smiled walking over and poured some coffee into her mug.

"Is she nervous?"

"I'm excited" Libby grinned walking in and sat on the stool after putting her blazer on the back of it.

He chuckled and placed the bowl infront of her "Enjoy"

"I can't"

"Have blueberries, I know" He smiled "There isn't any in there or has been touched"

"Thanks" She smiled and took a strawberry out.

"You don't like blueberries?" James looked at her.

"Can't have or touch them kid" She nodded "They make me very sick"

He looked at his parents "No more blueberries"

"We promise" Rory smiled "You finished?"

"Yeah" He nodded "Can daddy take me to school?"

"Tomorrow bud, I need to take Libby today" Jess smiled "Go and get ready"

"Okay" James jumped off the stool and ran out.

"You don't have to take me" Libby looked at her dad "I'll get the bus with Alex"

"I know but I want to" Jess smiled.

"Okay" She smiled "Can you ask both something?"

"Of course" Rory nodded "What's up?"

"Can I change my last name to the same as you guys?"

"If that's what you want" Jess looked at her "Then we'll go to the principal and change it"

"I want to forget my past and look forward to my future" She smiled.

"She is definitely your kid" Rory nudged her husband smiling and looked at her "Have a good day and I'll see you tonight" She kissed her head and walked out.

"Ready to go?" Jess asked.

Libby nodded jumping off the stool and grabbed her blazer "Ready"

"Bag?"

"Near the door"

"Lets go then"

* * *

"Wow" Libby looked at the school in shock "It's huge"

"C'mon" Jess chuckled getting out of the car.

She jumped out of the car and walked towards the entrance with him next to her "Do you know where to go?"

"Not really but we'll figure it out"

"Maybe Rory should have brought me, she did come here"

"I know but" He put his arm around her and kissed her head "I wanted to be part of your first day"

"Because you missed the others" She sighed "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"I know" She nodded as they walked through the halls "It's like a castle"

He chuckled looking around "I can see why Rory loved it here"

"Principal's office" She grinned and pulled him through the arch way.

"You are too calm about this"

"One of us has to be" She smirked.

"Can I help you two?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, we've got a meeting with the principal about enrolling my daughter" Jess smiled "It's Libby"

"Johnson?"

"Yeah but we want to change it" Libby smiled.

"Of course, what to and I'll change it now" She smiled.

"Mariano" Libby nodded and spelt it out for her.

"That's done, just take a seat and he'll be ready for you soon"

"Thanks" Jess nodded walking over and sat on the chair.

"You okay?" Libby looked at him.

"Yeah" He smiled a little.

"If you say so"

* * *

"Libby's first day today" Lorelai grinned sitting with her daughter at the table.

"She's excited" Rory smiled "Jess on the other hand, very nervous"

"He probably didn't think he would do the high school part so soon, it's a shock to any parent"

"I guess you're right"

"Always am kid"

Rory shaked her head and drank some of her coffee "She said I was her mum this morning"

"Wow, that's big" Lorelai looked at her shocked "Does Jess know?"

"No, like you said it's a big thing" Rory sighed "She's not even called him dad"

"Talk to him" Lorelai took her hand and squeezed it "You two don't keep secrets from each other"

"I'll tell him later" Rory nodded.

"Here we go" Luke walked over and placed the plates on the table "You know you can both have breakfast at your houses"

"It's our tradition" She grinned.

"Can't break a Gilmore tradition" Lorelai grinned lifting her mug "You know it's a crime to have no coffee"

"You're lucky I love you" Luke took the mug and walked off.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger" Rory laughed.

"I know" Lorelai grinned.

* * *

Jess walked out of the school and let out a sigh as he walked to his car.

"Dad!"

He spun around shocked to see his daughter running towards him "Everything okay?"

Libby hugged him tight "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He kissed her head as the bell was heard "Go before you're late"

She reacted up and kissed his cheek "Bye Dad" She smiled and ran back inside.

He smiled big climbing into his car and drove off when his phone rang. He grabbed it and pressed a button "Chris? You're on speaker" He placed on the dashboard.

"So are you!" Matt shouted "Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" He turned down a street.

"Are you driving?" Ellie asked.

"You wouldn't be on speaker if I wasn't" He chuckled "What have I missed?"

"You done it!" Molly squealed "Number one again!"

"Really?"

"Told you it was your best work" Chris said.

"You say that every time" Jess shaked his head.

"But it's true" Ellie said "Congratulations"

"Thanks" He smiled when he saw the town come into view "I'll speak to you later guys"

"Bye Jess!" They echoed and a beep was heard.

* * *

Libby walked down the hall and looked around.

"Hey new kid" a voice said behind her.

She groaned turning around to see her uncle "Alex"

"Hey" Alex grinned "How's your first day going?"

"Good until I saw you"

"Ouch" He put his hand over his heart "That hurt"

She crossed her arms "What do you want?"

"Next class?"

"You are not showing me around" She turned around and started walking down the hall.

"C'mon" He walked next to her "I promised your dad I would watch out for you"

"I don't need looking after" She rolled her eyes and spotted a door "Here's my next class, bye" She waved and walked into the room.

She looked around then walked over and sat at the empty desk.

"Hey"

She looked up to see a girl sitting down next to her "Hi"

"I'm Isabella Scott" She smiled holding out her hand "But everyone calls me Bella"

"Libby Mariano" She nodded when she saw blue on her hand "I would shake your hand"

"It's blueberry juice" Bella looked at her confused.

"Highly allergic to them" Libby smiled a little.

"Oh wow, sorry" Bella grabbed a wipe out of her bag and washed her hands "Mariano? As in Jess Mariano the author?"

Libby nodded "He's my dad"

"That's really cool" Bella grinned "And how do you know the hottest guy in the school?"

"Alex?" Libby giggled "He's my uncle"

"You've probably made all the girls and some guys very jealous"

* * *

Rory walked into the house when she heard banging from upstairs "Jess?"

"Up here!" Jess shouted then yelped "Ow!"

She ran upstairs and into Libby's room "What are you doing?"

"Putting shelves up" He smiled jumping off the stool he was stood in "I thought we could put some classics on them"

"Including your books?" She smirked.

"Mine are not classics" He shaked his head "Think she'll like it?"

"Yeah" She smiled walking over and wrapped her arms around him "I think she'll love it"

"She called me dad this morning"

"Really?" She looked up at him shocked.

"Yeah, it was weird to hear" He nodded "I'm used to James calling it me but it's a second person calling it me"

"I know the feeling" She smiled "She said I was her mum"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Happy" She leant up and kissed him "I love you"

"Love you too" He smiled "Shall we go and find some books to put on these shelves?"

"You are not putting any Hemingway on there" She pointed at him.

"They are classics" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes walking out of the room "Clear up your mess then come and help"

"Got it"

* * *

Libby jumped off the bus smiling and ran up the steps then into the diner "Hey Luke"

"Hey kiddo" Luke smiled "Usual?"

"Please" She nodded "Alex wasn't on the bus home"

"Soccer" He nodded "He never finishes on time , something different every night"

"Okay" She looked around "Where's my dad?"

"Upstairs" He pointed to the stairs "It's his writing office, I'll bring your food up"

"Thanks" She smiled running through the curtain and up the stairs then through the door.

Jess looked up and smiled "Hey, how was school?"

"Amazing" She grinned walking over after dropping her stuff near the door and flopped on the sofa "Classes are tough but it's worth it"

"Make any friends?" He asked flicking through the pages.

"Her name is Bella and we clicked straight away" She smiled "What you writing?"

"Finishing touches to my final book in the series"

"Outside In?"

"Yep, it should of been at the editor yesterday but I had to change something"

"Your editor will understand"

He chuckled "Rory is a tough editor to please"

"That's what she meant in the review" She nodded "I can help if you want?"

"I don't know"

"C'mon dad" She pouted "Please?"

"Okay" He smiled and handed the papers over "Be honest"

"I will" She smiled sitting back after grabbing a pen.

"What do you need that for?"

"Notes" She nodded "In all my books, I write little notes in the margin"

"I'll go and grab our food" He stood up and walked out.

* * *

Rory looked up as the door opened and smiled "You two are home late"

"My fault" Libby smiled "I was reading dad's new book"

"Go and see the shelves" Jess chuckled "Full of books too"

"Hope there's Hemingway" She grinned and ran up the stairs "Night!"

"Night sweetie!" Rory shouted and looked at her husband who was smirking "Wipe that smirk off your face Mariano"

"She's a Hemingway fan" Jess grinned sitting next to her on the sofa.

"You finished the edits of the book?" She asked sitting back with her back against him.

"I did" He put his arm around her and gave her the folder "Libby did something unexpected in there"

"Like what?" She pulled out the papers and flicked to the start "Oh"

"Yeah, it's like I was always there in her and she didn't even know it"

"Did you tell her that's what you do?"

He nodded "She said it helps her to understand the story and characters, she's done it in all my books"

"That's something to treasure" She turned her head to look at him "She was your biggest fan way before she knew you was her dad and I know you still inspire her"

"Thank you" He kissed her head "Now edit my book"

"Yes sir" She grinned and looked back at the papers infront of her.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Secrets

**Hey**

 **Sorry for the wait but I forgot I had this ready**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Secrets

 **~4 Days Later~**

Libby stood at the bus stop reading one of her book while waiting for the bus.

" _The_ _Grimm Brothers_ " She looked up to see a guy standing next to her.

"You like the twisted stories?" She looked at him shocked.

"Red Riding Hood is the best" He grinned putting his hand out "Nathaniel Hunter but everyone calls me Nate"

"Libby Mariano" She shaked his hand "I like the Cinderella story"

"It's okay" He nodded as the bus stopped in front of them "Ladies first"

"Thanks" She smiled stepping onto the bus and sat in an empty spot then noticed him sitting next to her "Don't you have friends to talk to?"

"I do but Alex never gets this bus" He looked at her "So you're stuck with me"

"Do you mean Alex Danes?"

"You know him?"

Libby sighed "He's my annoying uncle"

"I feel sorry for you" Nate chuckled "He's a hand full"

"How long have you known him?"

"Since he got adopted, my grandparents are friends with the Gilmores" He smiled "Have you met them yet?"

"This Friday" She nodded "Any advice?"

"Just nod and smile, Emily is a character" He nudged her "You'll be fine"

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luke looked at his nephew.

"If it was up to me, she'll never meet them" Jess sighed walking around the counter and filled up the customer's mugs "But she wants to meet them"

"She's your daughter, you can decide"

"She's also Rory's" Jess smiled walking back with empty plates "And Libby wants to know the Gilmore side"

"Even Emily?" Luke smirked.

"Unfortunately yes" Jess chuckled "She still doesn't like me"

"Not the only one" Luke laughed as the bell rang.

"Daddy!" James grinned running over and jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy" Jess kissed his head and looked at his wife "Teacher day?"

"Yeah" Rory sighed walking over "You okay to watch him, I'm going to my grandparents with my mum"

"Sure" He looked at her confused "Why you going there?"

"To talk about Libby" She nodded "It'll be fine"

"You say that but it won't be" He sighed.

"Trust me" She smiled leaning up and kissed him "Love you"

"Love you too"

She looked at their son "Be good for grandpa and daddy"

"Always mama" James grinned.

She laughed and kissed his head "See you later boys" She waved and walked out.

Like looked at his grandson "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" James squealed as he got placed on the stool.

* * *

Libby walked down the hall while looking for something in her bag when she got hit by a door making her fall on the floor "Ow!"

"Libby?"

She looked up to see her uncle "Alex" She took his hand then he pulled her up then noticed a guy next to him "What the..."

Alex pulled her away and into a empty classroom "Libs"

"What was you doing in the supplies closet with another guy?" She looked at him and gasped "You're ..."

"Yes" He cut he off "You can not tell anyone, please?"

"I promise" She nodded and pulled him into a hug "Secret is safe with me A"

"Thanks" He smiled a little pulling away and touched her head "You okay?"

"I'm fine" She giggled sorting her fringe out to cover the slight bruise "Can't even tell" She looked at him "Does anyone know?"

"Nate, my best friend" Alex nodded and opened the door "Speak of the devil"

"What are you doing in my class?" Nate asked and looked behind him "Hey Libby"

"Hey Nate" Libby waved and walked out of the class "Later losers"

"Hey girl" Bella grinned walking up and linked their arms together "I hate English"

"I like it" Libby giggled.

"You would with parents as writers" Bella nudged her as they walked to their class "If I fail another test, it's bye-bye Chilton"

"Come to mine on Saturday and we'll have a study day"

"You are the best" Bella squealed and hugged her tight.

* * *

Rory walked into the house later that night and smelled something "Jess?"

"In here!" Jess shouted from the kitchen.

She took her shoes off before walking along the hall and stood at the door "Smells good"

He looked over at her smiling then back at the pans "Spaghetti Margaritas, something I learnt years ago"

"I'll get the kids" She smiled and turned "Kids! Dinners ready!"

"How was it at your grandparents?" He asked dishing it out onto the plates.

"Really well, they can't wait to meet her" She walked over and smiled "You had nothing to worry about"

"I know, you're always right" He leant over and kissed her.

"Gross guys" Libby whined covering her brother's eyes "Little person in the room"

Rory laughed pulling away and grabbed a plate "Get a plate before it goes cold" She smiled walking over and sat down.

Libby grabbed two plates and placed one in front of her brother before sitting next to him "Any word about your book yet dad?"

"Not yet" Jess smiled sitting next to his wife "Hopefully in a couple of days"

"How's school going?" Rory asked.

"Really well" Libby smiled "Is it okay to have a few friends over Saturday for a study day?"

"Of co"

Jess cut her off "Which friends?"

Libby rolled her eyes "Bella, Nate and Alex"

"I think it's a great idea" Rory smiled pinching her husband on the arm.

"Ow" Jess yelped rubbing his arm "I'm just making sure who's coming into this house"

"Can you tell me about your grandparents?" Libby asked changing the subject.

"Don't even think about talking" Rory pointed at him.

"Grandma is mean to daddy" James spoke up "Grandad is fun"

"Kid said it not me" Jess put his hands up.

"What happened?" Libby looked at them.

"Nothing to worry about" Rory smiled "They are excited to see you"

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Friday Night Dinner

**Hey!**

 **Very sorry for the wait again**

 **But here it is**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Friday Night Dinner

 **~Friday~**

"Libby! Rory!" Jess shouted up the stairs "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm here daddy" James grinned walking over to him.

Jess knelt down and sorted his hair out "You're ready to go bud" He smiled standing up and scooped him up "Mama and Libby are not"

"Mama! Libby!" James shouted.

"No need to shout" Libby ran down the stairs in a dark blue skater dress and went straight the hall closet "Have you seen my silver heels?"

"Should be in there" Jess nodded.

Rory walked down the stairs in a green dress and black heels "Libs, I found them" She smiled holding up the shoes.

Libby grinned darting over and took them "Thanks mum" She placed them on the floor and carefully stepped into them "Now I'm ready"

"Let's go!" James grinned.

Rory laughed grabbing her coat and put it on then looked at her husband "Everything okay?"

"You look beautiful" Jess smiled walking over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"C'mon lovebirds" Libby smirked putting her coat on and opened the door.

"Just wait till you're dating someone" Rory grinned as they walked of the house.

"Never going to happen" Jess shaked his head locking up and followed them to the car.

* * *

"You're late" Lorelai looked at them.

"Like you haven't just turned up" Rory smirked walking up to her holding her son's hand "You okay bro?"

"Huh?" Alex blinked and looked at her "Oh yeah, I'm just tired"

"It's been a busy day for us both" Libby smiled linking arms with him as they walked ahead "Thank me later"

"I'll tell them soon" He whispered "I promise"

"Good" She nudged him.

"You two are getting along" Luke smiled.

"I say we're more friends then uncle and niece" Alex smiled and pressed the bell then the door opened.

"Come in" The maid said opening the door more "Mr and Mrs Gilmore are"

"Right here" Emily said walking in.

"Grandad!" James grinned and ran over to him.

Richard scooped him up and grinned "You look just like your dad" He looked at his granddaughter "Don't you think?"

"I see Jess in him more everyday" Rory smiled squeezing her husband's hand.

Libby looked up as she felt eyes on her "Hi, I'm Libby"

"You're so beautiful" Emily smiled "You never said she was this beautiful Lorelai"

"She's got Jess as her dad" Lorelai grinned "They are good genes"

"Mmm" Emily nodded and walked into the family room.

"C'mon" Alex grinned and pulled her after their grandmother.

"Wow" Libby looked around in shocked.

"Get used to it kid" Lorelai grinned squeezing her shoulders "Soda?"

"Please" Libby nodded walking over and sat between her parents.

* * *

"What school do you go to?" Emily asked as they sat in the dining room.

"Chilton" Libby nodded.

"Smarty pants too" Alex grinned.

"Didn't think you could afford that sort of school"

"Mum!" Lorelai gasped as Rory said "Grandma!"

"I own an successful business and I'm a successful author" Jess spoke up "I'll do everything for my daughter and give her what she deserves"

"What about James?" Emily asked.

"We've got a college fund set up ready for him just like we have for Libby" Rory sighed "When it comes to high school, we'll let James decide which school"

"Chilton is the best school"

"It's not for everyone" Jess looked at her "I know you're still holding what happened 17 years ago over my head but I've changed"

"Doesn't seem like it that when you have a 15 year old"

"Yes I made a mistake but I think the mistake was bringing my children into the house where they don't feel welcome" He stood up "I try every time we come here to get you're approval but I'm never going to get it"

"Rory doesn't deserve you, getting angry all the time"

"Now Emily" Richard spoke up "Enough"

"It's okay Richard, I'm leaving" Jess kissed his wife on the head "I'll be in the car" He whispered and walked out.

"You need to grow up mum" Lorelai looked at her "Jess took responsible and took in his daughter who just lost her mum"

"I think we're going to go home" Rory looked at her kids "Go and get your coats"

"C'mon Jay" Libby stood up then picked up her brother "Nice meeting you" She nodded and walked out.

"Rory, you don't have to leave" Richard looked at her.

"Sorry grandpa" Rory sighed standing up "My family needs me" She smiled a little and walked out.

* * *

Jess walked through the house the next day when the door bell rang "I'll get it!" He walked into the hall and opened the door.

"Hey Bro" Alex grinned walking in.

"You normally just walk in" Jess looked at him.

"It's rude when there's other people" Alex chuckled "This is Bella and you remember Nate"

"Nice to finally meet you Bella" Jess smiled.

"You too sir" Bella smiled "Your books are amazing"

"Thank you" He nodded "Libs! Your friends are here!"

"Send them up!" Libby shouted down.

"Let's go" Alex grinned and ran through with them behind him.

Jess shaked his head walking into the kitchen "Why did we agree to this?"

"Because it's a good way for her to get to know her friends" Rory said looking at her laptop "Plus we know she's focusing on school"

"Our study sessions were not like that" He smirked walking over and squeezed her shoulders.

"That's because you was trying to flirt" She looked up at him smirking.

He chuckled and kissed her head "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" She looked back at the screen "Job offers again"

"Why not go for one?" He asked sitting on the other seat.

"It means being away from home a lot" She sighed and looked at him "I don't want that, I like being home"

"I know but you also liked being a journalist" He smiled.

"I think about it" She nodded leaning over and kissed him.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Bella groaned falling back on the bed.

"It won't be if you focus" Alex chuckled from his seat on the beanbag chair.

"Like you've been focusing on your buddy" She smirked.

He glared at his niece "You told her?"

Libby shaked her head "I ..."

Bella cut her off "I knew before she knew, you need to find a better place to hide"

Nate laughed "You got told dude!"

"Can we get back to studying" Libby looked at them "Big test on Tuesday"

"Libby!" James grinned running in and jumped next to her on the bed.

She looked at the clock then back at her brother "Shouldn't you be having your nap"

"Not tired" He grinned "Read?"

"Big kids homework" Bella smiled "I'm Bella"

"James" He nodded and curled up to his sister.

"Looks like you're no longer his favourite person anymore" Nate chuckled.

"I'll always be his favourite uncle, right little man?" Alex looked at his nephew.

"Huh-uh" James nodded yawned and closed his eyes.

"You're really good with him" Bella smiled.

"I always wanted a little brother or sister" Libby nodded "I guess I'm making up for lost time"

"Hey Libs, have you seen ..." Rory stopped and let out a sigh of relief "Jamie"

"He's fine here" Libby smiled "I'll wake him after an hour"

"Okay" Rory nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

"I don't know what's so important about this test" Alex sighed putting his head back.

"It may not be important to you Danes" Bella looked at him "I could lose my place if I fail"

"And you won't fail" Libby smiled "You've got our help"

"You've got two smarty pants here who will help you ace it" Nate grinned.

"Three including you" Alex pointed at him.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Shock

**I'm so sorry for the wait**

 **New job has took over!**

 **so to make it up to you, I have 3 chapters ready and i will be uploading throughout today**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Shock

 **~3 Weeks Later~**

Jess rolled over in bed to be faced with head of hair belonging to his son. He looked over him at his wife confused "When did he sneak in?"

"I don't know" Rory shrugged and moved the hair out of her son's face "He was crying, dry tear marks"

He leant down and kissed his head then frowned "He's got a fever" He jumped out of bed, put a t-shirt on and darted into the bathroom.

Rory sighed looking at her son and kissed his forehead "Baby boy, wake up"

James whined curling up to her "Sick mama"

"I know, daddy is getting some magic medicine" She smiled a little "Have you been sick?"

He shaked his head and frowned "Ow" He looked up and smiled "Daddy"

"Hey buddy" Jess smiled a little walking over and sat on the bed "Sit up for the machine"

"Strawberry?" James slowly sat up.

"Of course" Jess chuckled pouring the syrup onto a spoon and held out to him.

"Yummy" James giggled lightly falling back against his mum.

"No school today, okay?" Rory kissed his head then noticed something "Jess?"

"What?" Jess looked at her confused.

"Chicken pox" She looked up at him "I've had them"

"Had them twice" He nodded and stopped "Libby" He jumped up and darted out of the room and into his daughters room to see her up and dressed.

Libby looked up confused "Morning, everything okay?"

"James has the chicken pox, have you had them?"

"Yeah, ended up in hospital with them" She nodded "Is he okay?"

"He will be" Jess nodded "Check with Alex and your friends, make sure they've had them"

"Got it" She smiled grabbing her bag before walking over and kissed his cheek "I'm going to Grandpa's for breakfast"

"Tell him I'm staying at home today"

"Will do" She darted past him and went to the master bedroom "Bye mum, bye bro"

"Bye Libs" James yawned "I got chick pox"

"Get better kiddo" She grinned and ran down the stairs.

Jess shaked his head walking back into the room "We're all clear" He smiled and climbed back into bed "She's telling Luke and your mum"

"Good" Rory smiled and looked at him "I want to adopt her"

"You what?" He looked at her shocked.

"I want to be her mum and I want to make it official"

"Are you sure?" He asked "It's a big thing"

"100%" She grinned "I can get the papers on my way back from the interview and we'll discuss it later"

"I love you" He smiled leaning down and kissed her.

"I love you too"

* * *

Libby walked down the hall and saw her friends "Have you seen Alex?"

"Didn't you see him at the diner?" Nate asked.

"Grandpa said he was still in bed" She looked around.

"He's probably sucking faces with Teddy" Bella smirked.

"Nope" Nate laughed looking up from his phone and showed them the text.

 **Alex: I've got the bloody chicken pox!**

Libby giggled "Probably got them off Jamie"

"I'm so glad I had them when I was little" Bella giggled.

"Which means he'll miss dinner with the grandparents" Nate grinned.

"It's just me, my mum and nana" Libby nodded "Let's hope this one isn't awkward again"

"It'll be fine" Bella smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah" Nate nodded "It'll give a chance to get to know them"

"I like Richard but Emily is horrible" Libby sighed.

"Everyone likes Richard" He smiled as the bell rang.

"I'm this way for gym" Bella sighed and darted down the hallway.

"What have you got?" Nate looked at her.

"I've actually got a free, so I'm going to the library" Libby smiled "What about you?"

"Same" He grinned "Fancy going to see a movie over the weekend?"

"It's a date" She nudged him grinning.

* * *

"Daddy!" James skidded across the wooden floor in his socks giggling.

Jess caught his spotty son before he bumped into something "You're feeling better"

"Huh-uh" James giggled "Can we go to the park?"

"Sorry buddy" Jess sighed "You could make other children sick and we wouldn't want that"

"No" James shaked his head placing his head on his shoulder "Movie?"

"C'mon" Jess walked into the family room and sat on his chair after grabbing the remote and turned the tv on "What movie?"

"Heroes" James grinned cuddling up to him.

"Okay" Jess chuckled and clicked onto Big Hero 6 then grabbed his phone as it beeped.

 **Rory: Interview went well, I think. Got the forms, how's our spotty monster? Xxx**

 _Jess: We'll talk to her tonight, monster is a bit hyper so watching a movie xxx_

 **Rory: Be home soon, love you both xxx**

 _Jess: We love you too xxx_

"That was mama, she's on her way home" Jess kissed his head.

"Okay" James nodded then yawned.

* * *

Rory got out of her car after grabbing the papers and locked the door.

"Hey mum!" Libby grinned running over "Need help?"

"I'm good" Rory smiled "I guess by that grin, you heard Alex got the chicken pox?"

"He texted Nate" Libby giggled "How's Jamie?"

"A little bit hyper when I spoke to your dad" Rory nodded as they walked up the steps to the porch and unlocked the door.

"Is everything okay?" Libby looked at her confused as they walked inside "Something is off"

"We just need to speak to you, nothing to worry about" Rory smiled walking into the family room to see her husband and son curled up in his chair asleep "Libby"

Libby walked in and smiled at the sight "Should we wake them?"

"Leave them for now" Rory nodded walking down the hall to the kitchen "Coffee?"

"Sure" Libby smiled sitting on the stool "I'm going to the movies with Nate over the weekend, is that okay?"

Rory looked at her and smirked "Like a date?"

"I don't know" Libby looked away blushing.

"You like him" Rory grinned.

"It's a bit weird" Libby sighed "He's Alex's best friend and Alex is my uncle"

"Technical Jess is my cousin" Rory laughed pouring some coffee into the mugs "We've got a messed up family but we wouldn't have it any other way"

"Alex can be a bit overprotective" Libby looked at her "I don't want to ruin their friendship"

"If I know Nate as well as I think I do" Rory smiled placing the mug in front of her "He would of asked Alex first, they are like brothers" She looked up and grinned "Hey sleepy head"

"Hi" Jess yawned walking over and sat on the empty stool "How long have you two been in?" He drank some of the coffee that was put in front of him.

"Not long" Libby nodded "I'll go and watch a movie with the monster"

"Actually" Rory looked at her husband then back at her "Can we talk to you about something?"

Libby looked at them "Am I in trouble?"

"Nothing like that" Jess smiled "We want to ask you something important"

"Okay?"

Rory smiled "You've become part of our family and we want to make it official"

"You want to adopt me?" Libby looked at her shocked.

"You can have some time to..."

Libby jumped off her stool and hugged her tight "I don't need to think about it, I want to be your daughter and you be my mum"

"Well, let's fill out these forms then" Jess grinned grabbing a pen.

* * *

 **~2 Days Later~**

"So, Libby" Richard looked at her as they sat around the dining table "Favourite author?"

"That's a tough one" Libby nodded "I have three"

"One is your dad"

"Of course" She grinned "Hemingway and Grimm Brothers"

"You like your classics" He grinned "Rory doesn't like Hemingway"

"I don't understand him" Rory groaned and looked at her mum "Help"

"I don't know anything about books" Lorelai laughed.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Emily spoke up.

"I want to go to Art school and either be a graphic designer or an artist" Libby smiled and ate a bit of her dessert.

"Back-up plan?" Richard asked.

"Pre-" She gasped holding her throat.

"Libs" Rory looked at her concerned.

"C-an't" Libby gasped.

Rory jumped up and ran around the table "What was in the pie?"

"Blueberries" Emily said.

"She's highly allergic to them!" Lorelai snapped jumping up and grabbed her granddaughter's bag "There's no pen"

"Call 911 and Jess" Rory said and looked at her pale daughter "Quick"

"I'm on it" Richard got up and quickly walked out.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Watch out for the next chapter**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Hospital

**Here's the next one**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Hospital

Jess darted into the hospital and up to the desk "I need to find my daughter, she was brought in by an ambulance"

"Name?" The receptionist looked at him.

"Libby Mariano" He ran his hand down his face.

"She's having some test done at the moment but her mother is in the waiting area"

"Thank you" He darted down the corridor and spotted his wife "Rory"

Rory looked up "Jess" She jumped up and hugged him tight then let the tears fall "It was awful Jess"

"What happened?" He pulled back a bit and wiped the tears away.

"Allergic reaction" She sighed.

"How?"

"Blame my mother" Lorelai sighed "She got a new cook and forgot to tell them"

"Did you two eat it?" He looked at them.

Rory shaked her head cuddling up to him "I wasn't feeling too good, so I missed out"

"I was about to when it all happened, so glad I didn't now" Lorelai looked at them "Do you want me to stay?"

"You go home" Rory let go of her husband and hugged her mum "Thanks for coming"

"No problem kiddo" Lorelai smiled "Don't worry about Jame, he can stay with us"

"Thanks Lorelai" Jess smiled.

"Let us know what happens" Lorelai nodded and walked towards the exits.

* * *

"Mariano?" A doctor said a few hours later.

Jess jumped up followed by Rory and walked towards her "We're her parents"

"I'm Doctor Scott and I was treating your daughter" She smiled.

"How is she?" Rory asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment" Dr Scott nodded and opened the door "I just need to talk to you both before you see her"

"Okay" Jess nodded taking his wife's hand and followed the doctor into an office then sat on the chairs.

"Libby was very brave and its like she been like that before"

"I honestly don't know" He sighed "She only came into my life two months ago"

"We know about her allergy" Rory nodded "That's the first thing we asked"

"We ran some test to see if it was only the allergic reaction that caused the attack" Dr Scott looked at them "As soon as we have the results, I'll tell you straight away"

"Can we go and see her?" Jess asked.

"Of course, she's in 109"

Rory stood up and shaked the doctor's hand "Thank you"

"I'm just doing my job" Dr Scott smiled.

Rory pulled her husband up and pulled him out of the office "You okay?"

"It's a lot to take in" Jess sighed "I've never liked hospitals"

"I know" She smirked "We had to drag you here when Jamie was being born"

He chuckled lightly "Best moment I've ever had here"

"See" She nudged him "Not all bad"

"Yeah, I guess" He nodded and stopped at the door.

"Hey" She stood in front of him and squeezed his hand "She's fine"

"We don't know that" He sighed "We won't know until those results come back"

"And we'll get though it together" She smiled a little "Shall we go in?"

He nodded and opened the door to see their daughter sleeping in the bed with an IV in her hand "Let her sleep" He walked over and sat on the chair closest to the bed.

"She'll be fine" She walked over and squeezed his shoulders then kissed his head.

* * *

Libby groaned turning over and slowly opened her eyes then saw her parents curled up on the chair together asleep. She reacted over and tapped her dad's knee "Dad"

Jess yawned opening his eyes and smiled a little "Hi"

"Hey" She smiled resting against the pillow "How long have you two been in here?"

"Late last night" He nodded "How you feeling?"

"My head is sore but I'm fine"

"Everything will be okay" Rory mumbled before opening her eyes and sitting up "Time is it?"

Jess looked at his watch and sighed "Half seven"

"You two go, Jamie needs you" Libby looked at them "I don't need both of you here"

"That's why I'm going to spend the day with Jamie" Rory smiled kissing her husband on the cheek before standing up and kissed her daughter on the head "I'll come back later"

"Give Jamie a big hug from me" Libby smiled.

"I will" Rory grabbed her coat and looked at her husband "Let me know"

"I will" Jess nodded.

"See you later" She waved and walked out.

"Sorry for scaring you" Libby looked at her dad.

"All that matters is that you are okay" Jess smiled a little sitting up "Have you had an reaction before?"

"Three times" She nodded "When I was three and I found out about it, next was when I was eight and at a birthday party"

"And the other time?" He looked at her to see her looking away "Libby" He sternly said.

"Last year" She sighed "Mum was in rehab, Phil thought I was lying about the allergy and said I was just after attention"

"What happened?"

"He forced them into my mouth, it was really bad and I almost died that night" She nodded and looked at him "I'm sorry"

Jess got up and sat next to her then put his arm around her "It's okay, you're safe now" He kissed her head.

* * *

Rory stormed inside her grandparent's house later that day "Grandmother!" She shouted and walked through the house.

"Rory, what you doing here?"

She looked at the stairs to see her grandma standing there "I just came here to say thank you for sending my daughter to the hospital"

"She isn't your daughter" Emily shaked her head walking down the stairs.

"I've put in the adoption papers and if I find out you did something so it doesn't happen then you've lost me forever"

"You don't deserve them Rory"

"Yes I do!" Rory snapped "Jess is the only one I've ever truly been in love with and I love Libby like she is my own"

"You're turning into him, getting angry all the time" Emily looked at her "This isn't you"

"I'm getting angry because you almost killed our daughter, I don't buy that you forgot to tell the cook, you was never gonna tell her" Rory glared at her "My kids are never coming back to this house and I'm only coming here to see grandpa, you've lost all my trust" She turned around and walked out of the main door slamming it behind her when she phone rang.

She sighed pulling out of her pocket and answered it "Want the good news or bad news?"

 _"Gossip!" Alex cheered "Bad news first?"_

She laughed getting into her car "Libby is in the hospital because of grandma"

 _"It was her fault?"_

"Yep"

 _"Sis, where are you?"_

"That bro comes with the good news" She smiled driving off the driveway and drove off then pressed a button and put her phone on the holder "You're on loud speaker"

 _"Tell me! Please!" Alex begged._

"I've just told grandma off and that I'm only going to dinners for grandpa"

 _"Jeez Roar, that was brave"_

She laughed "I know, you'll understand when you have your own family"

 _"How is Libby?"_

"She's okay, just waiting for the results" She nodded turning down a road "You should text or phone her, she'll be bored"

 _"I will" He said "Jamie is asleep next to me so you can relax for a bit before you collect him"_

"You sure?"

 _"Positive, have some Rory time"_

"Okay, thanks bro"

* * *

"If you wanted to cancel our date, all you had to do was say"

Libby looked up shocked "Nate"

"Hi" Nate smiled leaning against the door frame.

"I was going text you" She sighed sitting up "My phone was going crazy and nurses coming in and out"

"Hey, I understand" He nodded walking over and sat on the edge of the bed "How you feeling?"

"Better" She nodded "Still waiting for the results which is annoying me"

"You'll find out soon" He looked at her "I saw your dad leave with not a happy look on his face"

"I told him to leave" She giggled then held her head as a pain shot through "Ow"

"You okay?"

She shaked her head biting her lower lip "Dizzy"

"I'll go and get a nurse" He went to stand up then she grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please?" She looked at him.

"Okay" He nodded moving over and sat next to her "If it gets worse, I'm calling for help"

"Okay" She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you"

"It's okay" He put his arm around her "We'll have this as our first date"

"No, when I'm out of this place" She smiled "You can plan it"

"It's a date" He kissed her head.

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

"I can't believe she told us not to return until today" Jess sighed as he pulled into a space in the car park then got out.

"We needed the rest and spend time with Jamie" Rory smiled getting out the car "She knows to phone us if there's a problem"

"Yeah yeah" He rolled his eyes locking the car up and walked around to her "You're right"

"Always am" She grinned leaning up and kissed him.

He shaked his head and took her hand "Let's go" He pulled her towards the entrance.

"Woah" She laughed as she got pulled into the hospital "She isn't going anywhere"

"I know" He nodded "Do you think she'll have the results yet?"

She shrugged "I don't know, she'll be fine"

"I hope so" He walked down the corridor and stopped at the window "Rory"

"What?" She looked through the window and gasped "Oh wow"

"I didn't know they were this close" He said looking at his daughter and Nate asleep on the bed.

"Mr and Mrs Mariano?" They turned to see Dr Scott.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked squeezing her husband's hand.

"The results came back and everything is clear, she will be able to go home later today" She smiled.

"Thank you for everything Doc" Jess smiled and shaked her hand.

"I'm just doing my job" She nodded and walked off.

"Told you everything will be fine" Rory smiled "Let's go in"

"No" Jess shaked his head and pulled her down the corridor "Let's get some coffee"

"Okay"

* * *

Libby yawned and opened her eyes confused when she felt something next to her then saw Nate asleep "Nathaniel" She nudged him.

Nate groaned and opened his eyes blinking a few times "Morning"

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was worried about you and you kinda wouldn't let go of my hand" He lifted their joint hands "So your nurse bent the rules and said I was never here as long as I'm quiet"

"I'm glad you stayed" She smiled resting her head on his shoulder and looked up when the door opened "Mum, dad" She gasped sitting up.

Nate gulped sitting up "Mr Mariano"

Jess chuckled "Nate, you've know me for too many years, don't start being formal now" He pointed at him "Look after her"

"I promise" Nate nodded.

Libby looked at her dad "You're in a good mood to say you've just found a guy in your daughter's bed"

"You can come home later today" Rory grinned "Results were all clear"

"I'll leave you guys alone" Nate stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"You can stay" Libby looked at him.

"I need to go and see spotty before he freaks out" He chuckled leaning down and kissed her cheek "I'll text you later" He smiled and walked out.

"You two seem very close" Jess said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Libby groaned putting her head back "We are just friends who was suppose to go to a movie last night"

Rory hit her husband on the arm "Stop it"

* * *

"Libby's home!" Jamie squealed running to the door as it opened.

"Hey spotty" Libby scooped him up "Feeling better?"

He nodded "Are you?"

"Much better" She smiled walking into the family room to see her grandparents "Hey"

"I'm so glad you're home" Lorelai stood up and hugged her.

"Me too" Libby nodded and yawned "I'm sorry"

"It's understandable" Luke nodded standing up "We'll go and let you rest" He kissed her head and pulled his wife out.

"Are you hungry?" Rory looked at her daughter.

Libby shaked her head "I think I'll have an early night"

Jess nodded and walked to her "C'mon buddy"

"No" Jamie shaked his head "Stay with Libs"

"It's fine" Libby smiled "He can stay in my room tonight"

"Only for tonight, got it bud?" Jess looked at his son.

"Got it daddy" Jamie nodded.

"Night" Libby smiled grabbing her bag and walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Problems

Problems

 **~2 Weeks Later~**

Libby ran down the stairs and into the kitchen smiling "Morning"

"You're in a good mood" Rory grinned.

"Since you two made me stay off for two weeks" Libby looked at them.

"Doctor's orders" Jess pointed at her.

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes grabbing a bottle of juice out of the fridge "It's my first day back at school"

"Nothing exciting" He grinned.

"You're a dork" She pulled her tongue out at him as her phone beeped.

"Who's texting you this early?" He asked drinking his coffee.

Libby looked at her phone and smiled big.

 **Nate: Outside when you and Jay are ready :-) x**

 _Libby: Be out soon x_

"By that smile, it was Nate" Rory smirked.

"He's outside and we promised Jamie that we'll take him to school" Libby smiled and looked at them "If that's okay?"

"Of course" Jess nodded "But I don't know if he's up"

"Libs!" Jamie shouted appearing at the door fully dressed and his backpack on his back "Nate is outside!" He grinned and ran out.

"He's never that excited to get to school" Rory shaked her head and looked at her daughter "Just make sure you get to school on time"

"We will and we'll pick him up later, half a day at school" Libby kissed both of them on the cheek "Have a fun day!" She shouted running out to see her brother and boyfriend laughing.

Nate looked up and grinned "Morning"

"Morning" She smiled walking over and kissed his cheek "If he's bouncing off the walls at school, it's your fault"

"He'll be fine" He nudged her and looked at the little boy "Right Jimmy Jam?"

"Right" Jamie grinned and ran ahead.

"C'mon" Nate grinned taking her hand "How does it feel going back to school?"

"Happy that I'm finally out of the house instead of going to either the diner or the inn throughout the day" Libby giggled resting her head on his shoulder "I think Bella will be a bit mad at us for not telling her"

"Alex too" He nodded "But he'll probably know with this gossip town"

"True"

"Hey lovebirds" They looked over to see Miss Patty smiling and leaning against the door frame of her studio "Handsome little boy"

"Hi Miss Patty" Jamie waved.

"How are you this morning Miss Patty?" Nate smiled.

"I'm doing good Nathaniel" Miss Patty smiled "Finally took her on a date?"

"Not yet" He chuckled "A couple of movie nights but I'm planning something"

"Keep hold of this one Libby" She pointed at her "He's a keeper"

"I promise Miss Patty" Libby grinned "Nice seeing you but we have a little monster to get to school"

"Hey" Jamie looked at her pouting.

"Have a good day kids" Miss Patty smiled.

* * *

Jess walked into diner later that day smiling.

"Hey Mariano" Lane shouted pointing to the hatch "Help"

He darted over and grabbed the plates "Where's Luke?" He asked walking around and the placed them on the tables.

"Not got a clue" She shrugged "I'm so glad I have a key and I was extra early this morning"

"You should of texted me" He pointed at her pulling out his phone and texted his uncle.

 _Jess: Where are you?_

"As I saw this morning Libby was taking James to school" Lane grinned "So I'm guessing you two went back to bed"

"Actually, I was writing and Rory was updating her blog" He chuckled and grabbed his phone as it beeped.

 **Luke: Something came up**

"I'll be back in a second" He darted up the stairs and into the apartment then phoned his uncle.

 _"Jess, I don't want to talk" Luke grumbled._

"You okay? I can come over?"

 _"The diner needs you" He sighed "I don't know how I'm feeling at the moment"_

"What's happened?" He sat down on the sofa confused.

 _"I'm still processing it, I'll see you tomorrow" He said and hung up._

Jess looked at his phone still confused then a text came through.

 **Rory: Have you seen my mum? She isn't at the inn xxx**

 _Jess: Probably at home, Luke isn't at the diner, he doesn't sound good xxx_

 **Rory: What happened? Xxx**

 _Jess: I have no idea xxx_

"Jess!" Lane shouted from downstairs.

Jess groaned standing up and ran back downstairs "Sorry"

"Lunch rush is about to start" She grinned throwing an apron to him.

He chuckled wrapping it around his waist "I'll do counter, you can run about"

"Cheers boss" She nudged him.

* * *

Rory walked into the kitchen at the inn and smiled "Something smells good"

Sookie turned around and grinned "Rory! Hey!"

"Cooking something new?" Rory asked sitting on a stool.

"Jess gave a recipe and I thought I would try it" Sookie nodded.

"Trading recipes with my husband, should I be worried?" Rory smirked.

Sookie laughed "No, I'm helping him with cooking and he's helping me write a book"

"You're writing a book?" Rory looked at her shocked.

"Cook book but yeah" Sookie nodded "I was suppose to tell your mother first but"

"She's not here" Rory sighed "I'm starting to worry"

"Everything will be fine" Sookie patted her hand.

"Jess texted before saying Luke didn't sound good on the phone and mum isn't answering my text or calls"

"Has Libby texted you?"

"I don't want to bother her at school, it's her first day back" Rory shaked her head.

"Whatever has happened, they'll tell you when they are ready to" Sookie smiled.

"Thanks Sookie" Rory smiled a little.

"I'll make us some lunch and tell me all about Libby" Sookie squeezed her hand and got back to work.

Rory sighed pulling out her phone and texted her mum.

 _Rory: I'm here if you want to talk, love you loads xx_

 **Lorelai: Alex came out to us this morning, Luke isn't taking it well xx**

Rory gasped and texted her back.

 _Rory: Are you okay? It's a shock but tell him I love him just the same as before xx_

 **Lorelai: I'm happy, shocked but happy, we're curled up on the sofa talking and he said he loves you too xx**

"Everything okay?" Sookie asked putting the plates on the counter before sitting on the other stool.

Rory nodded and passed her the phone "Mum texted me"

Sookie looked at the text and gasped "Oh wow, how you feeling?"

"He's my brother no matter what" Rory smiled "I'm proud of him, it's a big thing"

"I'll keep it a secret until Alex decides to make it public" Sookie nodded.

"We know what this town is like" Rory laughed then groaned realizing something "My grandmother"

"Ohh" Sookie looked at her and smirked "Wish I was a fly on the wall for that, Richard will be fine"

"My grandmother will not be but he shouldn't be bothered by that since I'm not getting her approval anymore"

"I heard what happened, I told Lorelai that I've took blueberries off the menus and told Jackson to stop bringing them here" Sookie smiled "I want her to feel welcome her and I still need to meet her"

"I'll ask her to drop by after school one night" Rory nodded "She's already dating someone"

Sookie gasped "Who?"

"Nathaniel Hunter?"

"Handsome kid" Sookie nodded "I've met him a few times over the years as he and Alex are best friends"

"Yeah, he stayed a night with her in hospital and he's always watching out for her, even more now with this allergy"

"They are a perfect match, Nate is highly allergic to nuts and I took them out of the menus when he had a reaction here few years ago"

"I remember" Rory smiled.

* * *

"It's Libby, right?"

Libby turned from her locker to see a guy and looked at him confused "Do I know you?"

"Jake, Alex's boyfriend" He put out his hand.

"Hi" She shaked his hand "Everything okay?"

"Have you seen him?" He looked around "We have History together and he didn't show up"

"I don't really have any classes with him except Languages which my next lesson but I can ask Nate and Bella as they some classes with him and I'll texted him"

"I already have and nothing back" He sighed "But thanks anyways Libby" He nodded and walked off.

Libby grabbed her phone out of her locker and texted her uncle.

 _Libby: Where are you? Text me back please starting to worry about you x_

"Hey bestie" Bella grinned bouncing up to her and frowned "You alright? Do you need the nurse?"

Libby looked at her "I'm fine, Alex I don't know"

"Well, he skipped Science" Bella said "Why?"

"I got a weird feeling about this" Libby sighed "Jake came here and asked if I've seen him and both of you said he never turned up to class"

"Move it!" They turned to see Nate pushing passed the students and stopped in front of them "Have you seen Alex?"

"No show to class?" Bella asked.

He nodded "Where do you think he is?"

"I know" Libby gasped looking up from her phone and showed them the text.

 **Alex: Came out, dad walked out, mum is happy and we're having a good talk, sorry for scaring you but I'm okay, tell the others the news :-) x**

"Jeez" Bella sighed "I hope his dad comes around to it"

"Me too" Libby nodded "Let's keep it between us three and Jake, I'll have to tell him"

"I have class with him next so I'll tell him" Nate nodded kissing her cheek and walked off.

"When are you two finally going a date?" Bella whined.

"I have no idea but he's up to something" Libby shaked her head as the bell rang "See you later"

"Bye" Bella shouted and darted down the hallway.

* * *

Jess walked through the woods and smiled seeing his uncle at his favourite spot "Taking over my hiding spot?"

Luke looked up and sighed "I didn't think anyone would find me"

Jess walked across the bridge and sat next to him on the edge "I knew where you would go but I wanted to leave it for awhile"

"You know?" Luke looked at him.

"Rory texted me and asked if I could find you" Jess nodded "How you feeling?"

"I honestly don't know" Luke groaned "He's been secretly dating a guy for a whole year before telling us"

"It's a huge thing" Jess looked at him "How did you think I felt telling you about Libby?"

"Scared?"

"I was terrified" Jess laughed "Telling my uncle I got a girl pregnant in the low point of my life and then she appeared 15 years later"

"Your point?" Luke looked at him.

"My point is that you are stubborn and you don't like change" Jess nudged him "Support Alex as it is a huge thing what he's going through and he needs both of his parents to be there for him"

"When did you get so wise and grown up?" Luke smirked.

Jess chuckled "All thanks to you"

"I needed that"

"Just passing on the advice you gave me" Jess smiled.

"Thanks" Luke smiled.

* * *

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Rory sat on the sofa.

"Just a bit" Jess nodded sitting next to her and passed her a mug "How would we tell Libby?"

"I have no idea" she shaked her head "They've got closer over the passed few months"

"Mama! Daddy!" Jamie shouted.

"In here buddy" Jess shouted back.

Jamie grinned running into the room and jumped in between them "Hey"

"How was school?" Rory asked running her hand through his hair.

"Really good" He nodded "A new girl started today"

"What's her name?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, Libs knows" He shrugged.

"Her name is Hannah" Libby smiled leaning against the door frame "Her sister goes to Chilton"

"Hey bud, mind going upstairs while we talk to Libby" Jess looked at his son.

"Okay" Jamie sighed jumping off the sofa and ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Libby looked at them.

"How was school?" Jess asked.

"Okay, not the best" She shrugged "Alex wasn't in today"

"We know, that's what we to talk to you about" Rory sat up "He had a hard time today"

"You both know?" Libby looked at them.

"You know?" Jess looked at her shocked "How?"

"Okay" She walked over and stood in front of them "Don't be mad"

"Libby" He said sternly.

"I've known the whole time" She sighed "I found out about two months ago and I promised to keep to myself until he was ready to tell everyone"

"I'm glad you was there for him" Rory smiled "He needed a friend"

"I wasn't the only one who knew, Bella and Nate knew too" Libby nodded "We're his support system"

"Thank you for being there" Jess smiled "Got homework?"

"Unfortunately yes, three weeks worth" She groaned "So I better get to it"

"Has Nate finally set a date for your date?" Rory asked.

"This weekend" Libby nodded "It's more of a group of friends date, all going to the theme park"

"Who's driving?" Jess asked

"Bella's date Lewis" She sighed "Can go now?"

"Go on" Rory smiled as she watched her run upstairs then smirked at her husband "Overprotective"

"I was only asking" Jess looked at her "I'm not overprotective"

"If you say so" She grinned.

"You know, we haven't had a date in a few years" He smiled "How about we ask your mum and Luke to watch Jamie and go watch a movie or something"

"It's a date" She leant over and kissed him.


	9. Date

Date

 **~4 Days Later~**

"Sorted for tonight" Jess grinned walking into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek "Drop Jamie off at the inn to your mum and we'll be off"

"I've been thinking" Rory turned towards him.

"This won't be good" He poured some coffee into a mug.

"Hopefully good" She nodded "What would you think of mum and Luke coming out with us, they've had a tough week"

He nodded "Okay, I'll find a babysitter"

"Libby said she'll be back in time so her and Alex will look after him with their friends"

"I don't know" He looked at her "Teenagers"

"You was a teenager once" She smirked "A bad boy teenager"

"Oh, you're pulling that card now"

"They are good kids" She smiled "They are all smart and top of their classes"

"Fine" He pointed at her "If we come back to a party, it's your fault"

"We won't come home to a party" She grinned leaning up and kissed him.

* * *

"Can I come?" Jamie asked sitting the bed watching his sister walk around her room.

"Sorry kiddo" Libby looked at him after putting things into her bag "Big kids today but when we get back we can watch a movie"

"Popcorn?" He grinned.

"Of course" She smiled walking over and kissed his head then they heard a horn beep.

"Libby!" Rory shouted "Your friends are here!"

"Be right down!" Libby shouted back and looked at her brother "Why don't you go and see what movies we can watch tonight?"

"Okay" Jamie smiled jumping off the bed and ran out.

She put her jacket on and grabbed her bag before running out of her room and down the stairs to see her dad "Jamie wasn't happy so I promised him a movie night tonight"

"I'll take him out later" Jess nodded and passed her some money.

"Dad" She looked at him "You don't have to"

"I want to" He smiled "Go and have a fun day"

"I will" She reacted up and kissed his cheek "Bye dad" She smiled and ran out of the front door.

"Come on loser!" Alex grinned.

Libby laughed running down the path and hugged him "Nice to see that smile again"

"I'm happy to get away from this town for the day" He chuckled opening the back door of the car and pulled the seat forward "No funny business"

"Shut it Alex!" Nate groaned.

Libby laughed climbing into the back "Hey" She smiled sitting in her seat.

"Hey" He leant over and smirked "Wanna give him a show?"

"Of course" She leant in and kissed him.

"Oi!" Bella shouted from the front as Lewis drove off "None of that Mariano"

"You got it Scott!" Libby smirked leaning against her boyfriend and pulled out her phone.

"What you doing?" Nate asked.

"Photo?"

"I have an idea" Alex took her phone.

"Alex!" She gasped "Give it back!"

"You wanted a photo so I'm getting you a group one" He smiled "Dude pulled over for a second, Bell you hold the phone"

Bella grinned holding up the phone and took a photo with them pulling faces "Done, now let's go"

"There you go" He grinned giving it her back "More photos through the day"

"Got it Uncle Alex" Libby smirked.

"Not funny dork" He pointed at her.

She shaked her head and uploaded the photo onto her Instagram

 _ **Road trip with these nutters! :-)**_

"He won't be happy with that" Nate whispered.

"I know" She grinned.

* * *

"What's the plans for tonight?" Lorelai asked as they walked through the inn.

"Meeting at our place and go in one car" Jess smiled "I was thinking movie and a meal"

"Look at you, romantic" She smirked nudging him "Why have I got you and not my daughter?"

"She wanted to help at the diner" He shrugged "So I thought I would come and see my favourite mother-in-law"

"Suck up" She laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

Sookie spun around and squealed "Jess" She walked over and hugged him "How are you handsome?"

"Really well and still married Sook" Jess smirked "Just like you"

"Yeah yeah" She waved him off "How's my book going?"

"I sent it to Chris and Mollie will be coming here to take some photos then the ball will be rolling" He smiled.

"And it'll be a best seller" Lorelai grinned "You'll be a famous chef"

"I don't know about that" Sookie shaked her head.

"Sook, my mum has already asked me if you're publishing a book and she's on the list to get a copy when it's done" Jess smiled.

"Talking about mum's?" Lorelai looked at him "Have you told Liz about Libby and when is she home?"

"I don't know when she's home" He shrugged "It's not really a conversation to have over the phone"

"When she gets home" Sookie pointed at him "That's the first thing you need to do"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her" He nodded.

"How's it going?" Lane asked as they worked at the diner.

"Really well" Rory nodded filling up customer's mugs "It's still crazy"

"You have two kids who are ten years apart" Lane looked at her as they sat at an empty table "You was thinking about more kids"

"I was but then Libby came along and it went away" Rory shrugged looking over at her son sitting at the counter "I love that it's just us four"

"I know you Rory Gilmore" Lane pointed at her "You still wish"

Rory shaked her head "Not anymore"

"Shouldn't you two be working" Luke grinned walking up to them.

"Sorry Luke" She smiled standing up.

"Your son is having fun" He smiled.

"I'll go and make sure he's staying out of trouble" She laughed walking up to the counter and kissed her son on the head "Hey baby"

"Mama" James whined "I'm not a baby"

"You'll always be my baby" She grinned "Hi Kirk, more coffee?"

"No thank you Rory" Kirk nodded "Your son is very bright"

"Takes after his dad" She smiled walking around the counter and grabbed the orders.

* * *

"This is so much fun" Bella grinned linking arms with her best friend "It's not like it's a date"

"No but it's a fun day with our friends" Libby smiled "We've had one hell of a week and it's nice to relax"

"It is" Bella nodded and looked towards the guys "I still can't believe your hottie uncle is gay"

"Shut up" Libby pushed her "You're on a date"

"A girl can dream" Bella sighed "I can't believe we've been friends for two months"

"Feels like a lot longer" Libby nodded "You know my life would be so different if I had a friend like you"

"You had no friends in NJ?"

Libby shaked her head "I was a druggie's daughter and I got bullied a lot"

"Well" Bella nudged her smiling "I'm happy to be your first friend"

"I'm happy you are too" Libby smiled "Hey boys! Where to next?"

"River Rapids" Jake grinned.

"No way" Bella shaked her head "I'm not getting wet"

"I'm up for it" Libby grinned.

"You are not normal" Bella pointed at her.

"You're coming B" Alex grinned picking her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Alex!" She squealed "Put me down!"

"Never!" He laughed as they walked towards the ride.

Nate wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind smiling "Having fun?"

"I am" Libby giggled "You're making it very hard to walk"

"I don't care" He grinned and kissed her cheek "I know it's not the date I was planning"

"Alex needed this" She nodded "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"C'mon lovebirds!" Lewis shouted.

Libby laughed untangling herself and pulled him towards the gang.

"This is your fault" Bella glared at her.

"Give it up Bell" Jake shaked his head.

* * *

James ran into his parent's room and jumps on the bed "Very pretty mama"

"Thanks sweetie" Rory spun around in a dark blue dress smiling "You'll be a good boy tonight for Libby"

"Always" He smiled.

"That you'll always be a cheeky monkey" Jess smirked leaning against the door frame.

"Nuh-uh" James shaked his head.

"How was it at the inn?" Rory looked at him.

"It was fun" Jess smiled walking over and sat on the bed next to their son "How was the diner?"

"Different" She nodded "It's more your thing than mine"

"True" He chuckled pulling his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text.

 **Libby: Slightly behind, be about half an hour**

 _Jess: Don't worry about it, see you soon_

"They'll be about half an hour, they've just left" He looked at her and smiled "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

"No" Rory blushed "But thank you"

"When will Libs be home?" James asked.

"Soon buddy" Jess smiled.

"Why don't we go and make some snacks while daddy gets ready?" Rory put her hand out.

"Okay" James nodded jumping off the bed and took her hand.

* * *

"Thanks Lewis!" Libby jumped out of the car and darted up the drive.

"Hey" Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Where you running off to?"

"Inside" She looked up at him "We're late getting back"

"You're grandparents are not here yet" He nodded to the empty drive then leant down smiling "I had a fun day"

"Me too" She smiled.

"Our next date will be just us two"

"That sounds perfect" She leant up and kissed him.

"Break it up lovebirds" Alex rolled his eyes walking past them "Jess is watching"

She turned around and smiled "Hey dad"

"Jamie's waiting for you" Jess pointed into the house "Is it just you three?"

"Yeah, they had to get home" Alex nodded and darted into the house.

Libby walked up the steps and kissed her dad on the cheek "Have a fun night and don't worry about anything"

* * *

"This was an amazing idea" Lorelai grinned as they sat in a booth "Very posh"

Rory laughed resting her head on her husband's shoulder "We've all had a hectic week"

"What have you two been up to?" Luke looked at them.

Jess looked down at his wife "Shall we?"

Rory nodded "You first"

"C'mon, I wanna know!" Lorelai bounced in her seat.

"My final book in the series has been sent to my publisher and is getting ready to put out on the shelves early next year" Jess smiled.

"That is amazing news" Luke grinned "What's the other news?"

"The adoption certificate came through, I'm officially Libby's mum" Rory smiled.

Lorelai squealed "Oh my goodness, she's officially part of the Gilmore family"

"That she is" Rory nodded "She's made up and I think Alex was the first one she told to cheer him up"

"You know, I'm glad they get along" Luke nodded "They've sort of been each other's rocks through everything"

"You got that right" Jess grinned "But this is a child free night and no talk about them" He pointed at his wife "Stop texting Libby"

"I have not" Rory looked at him shocked.

He smirked holding up his phone "Libby texted me saying you're asking for updates every five minutes"

"Whatever" She nudged him and grabbed her glass "To us"

"To us!" They grinned and clicked their glasses together.

* * *

Libby looked over to her uncle to see him fast asleep on her dad's chair "Hey knucklehead" She nudged him with her foot "Wake up"

"Go away" Alex mumbled.

"Let him sleep" Nate chuckled kissing her head "Jay doesn't look comfy"

She looked over at the other arm chair to see her brother falling asleep "Jamie, time for bed"

"No tired" Jamie shaked his head as his eyes closed and opened again "I'm awake"

"C'mon little dude" Nate stood up then scooped the little boy up and walked up the stairs.

Libby got up and walked into the kitchen yawning. She grabbed some mugs and filled them with coffee.

"Mm, coffee" Alex wobbled in and sat on a stool "Thanks" He grabbed a mug and drank some "Where's Nate?"

"Putting Jamie in bed" She nodded drinking some coffee then they heard a knock on the door "Who could that be?"

"Are you expecting anyone?" He looked at her.

"No" She shaked her head and placed her mug on the counter "Wait here"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded walking through the house and opened the door to see a blonde haired man "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rory Gilmore?" He asked.

"She isn't in and its Rory Mariano" She crossed her arms "Who are you?"

"I'm Logan Huntzberger" He smiled "Rory's ex"

* * *

 **Oh no!**

 **Here comes trouble!**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Blast From The Past

**Hey!**

 **Here's the last of my completed chapters**

 **Hopefully I will start writing the next very soon**

 **so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Blast From The Past

"This was a fun night" Rory grinned.

"You're drunk" Jess smirked turning down the street "I don't know who was more drunk, you or your mum"

"I don't get drunk Mariano" She pointed at him "My mum on the other hand"

"You're as bad as each other" He chuckled as he pulled into their driveway to see the lights on "Libs must be still up"

She yawned climbed out of the car "I'm ready for my bed"

"Not the only one" He smiled walking around the car after locking it "Well no party"

She laughed as they walked up the path and stopped when she spotted someone on the steps "Logan?"

"Hey Ace" Logan smiled standing up "Long time"

"What you doing here?" Rory crossed her arms.

"You declined my job offer and I can see why you did" He looked past her "How you doing Jack?"

"It's Jess" He glared at him "And I think you should leave"

"Yeah, sort that girl out for slamming the door in my face"

"I think I'll give her a hi-5" Jess smirked "And she's our daughter"

"She's got your attitude" Logan smirked.

"Okay" Rory stood in between them "Before this turns into a shouting match and wakes our son up, Jess get inside"

Jess glared at Logan before pushing past him and walked up the steps.

"Now that he's gone" Logan smiled "How you doing Ace?"

"I declined your offer because of my family" Rory sighed "This is my life Logan and you coming here, doesn't change a thing"

"You're seriously happy with him?"

"Yes I am and have been for six years" She looked at him "Just leave and don't come back"

"You know where to find me if you change your mind" He grinned and walked off.

* * *

"That doesn't sound good" Alex said when they heard the front door slam shut and feet stomping up the stairs.

"Who is he?" Libby looked at them.

"His family owns multiple of companies around the world" Nate nodded "They've just opened a new one with Logan as the owner"

"What is still a bit shocking, how does Rory know him?" Alex asked.

"We met in college" Rory leant against the kitchen door frame "Dated for two years and he proposed to me at my graduation party in front of everyone"

"And you said no" Libby looked at her.

"Yep, I was going to D.C." Rory smiled "That's when I reconnect with your dad" She looked at the boys "Guest room is set up for both of you, mum is very drunk"

"Yeah, don't wanna see that in the morning" Alex laughed jumping off the stool "Night" He smiled and walked out.

Nate stood up "I'll leave you two to talk, night" He smiled and walked out.

"Any more exes?" Libby looked at her mum.

"One but he's married and got kids" Rory laughed "C'mon, time for bed"

"Is dad okay?" Libby asked as they walked through the house turning the lights off as they go.

"He will be" Rory nodded "Him and Logan never got along"

"I heard what said he said about me" Libby sighed.

"Hey" Rory turned her to face her "Ignore what he said, yes your dad had an attitude when he was a teenager but he grew up and you don't have that problem"

"Thank you" Libby smiled a little and hugged her "Love you"

"I love you too sweetie" Rory kissed her head "Get up to bed and make sure Nate doesn't sneak in"

Libby blushed "Night mum" She ran up the stairs.

* * *

 **~1 Week Later~**

"Jess!"

Jess spun around and grinned catching his little sister "Hey sis"

"I've missed you" 13 year old Doula hugged him tight "Mum is driving me crazy"

"Welcome to my world" He smirked and saw his mum walking towards them "Hey"

"My two babies, together" Liz smiled pulling them into a hug "Where is my grandson?"

"At the house with Rory" He nodded and looked at his sister "Why don't you go and find TJ while I speak to mum"

"Fine" She pouted and stormed off.

"Uh oh, this isn't good" Liz sat on the bench "Spit it out"

"Remember Lucy?" Jess sat next to her "The girl from New York?"

"Blonde and very pretty" She nodded.

"She died a few months ago" He nodded "And she had a daughter"

"Oh wow" She gasped and looked at him sternly "Jess"

"I got her pregnant" He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I didn't want to phone you up and I was scared to tell you"

"You have nothing to be scared of" She smiled "You know I love Jamie and I've always wanted you two to have more kids"

He smiled "Another thing, Rory officially adopted her so she's our daughter"

"Look at you all grown up" She grinned "I heard you're final book is coming out next year"

"Yeah" He chuckled "Then I'll be onto my next series or a single novel"

"You should do a life story" She nodded "All about you, I think everyone needs a bit of the real Jess Mariano in their lives"

"Oh, I'll bored everyone to death" He shaked his head and looked at her "Want to meet your granddaughter?"

"I do" She smiled.

* * *

Libby danced around the diner smiling and put the plates on a table "There you go, Miss Patty, Babette"

"Thanks honey" Babette smiled "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Libby blushed "Enjoy your food" She turned as the bell jingled and smiled when she saw her dad "Hey, coffee?"

"Sure, two" Jess smiled and sat at the counter.

She walked around and placed two mugs on the counter "One for mum?"

"No, she's at home" He shaked his head "It's for my mum"

"Ohh" She grabbed the jug and filled the mugs up "I'm gonna hide upstairs"

"Oh no you're not" He pointed at her "You're staying there"

"But dad" She pouted.

"You have got that off your dad" Liz grinned sitting next to her son "Would get away with murder"

"Oh very funny" Jess shaked his head "Libs, this my annoying mother Liz" He yelped when he got pinched "Mum, this is Libby"

"It's nice to finally meet you Libby" Liz smiled

"You too" Libby smiled a little walking off quickly, grabbed the plates and went to the table.

* * *

"Jamie!" Rory shouted "Nana is here!" She opened the door and smiled "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Lorelai grinned walking in "Where's my handsome grandson?"

"Nana!" Jamie grinned running over and jumped into her arms "Nanny Liz is here"

"Is she?" Lorelai looked at her daughter "When did she turn up?"

"Today" Rory nodded as they walked into the family room and sat on the sofa "Jess is with her at the diner and Libs is acting strange"

"Why?"

"I have no idea" Rory shrugged "Maybe it's what Jess has told her about their past relationship"

"But they are sort of on good terms" Lorelai nodded "She doesn't warm up to new people very well"

"I know" Rory sighed "She still runs the opposite direction when she sees Taylor"

"I don't like Taylor" Jamie shaked his head "He's weird"

Lorelai laughed "You got that right kid"

"I think she's still bit shook up about Logan turning up" Rory shaked her head "I hate that guy"

"Don't we all" Lorelai looked at her "Everything will be back to normal soon"

"I hope so"

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out of there" Libby smiled linking arms with her uncle.

"No problem" Alex smiled "I could tell you needed to get away"

"I've met her before" She looked at him "We never spoke but it was in one of the rehab centres my mum was in"

"Wow" He looked at her shocked "Liz was there"

"I don't know if she was a patient or just visiting someone" She shrugged "I was about six at the time but I remember my mum mumbling the name Liz every time she walked in"

"That's crazy" He chuckled.

"It sure is" She looked around and froze "Oh no"

"What?" Alex asked then yelped as he got pulled behind the gazebo "What's going on?"

"Phil" Libby let out a shaky breath.

"As in crazy Phil" He looked at her as she nodded "I'm texting Jess"

"No don't" She stopped him "Please?"

"Libs, he's a mad man that needs locking up after almost killing you"

"I know" She put her head back against the wood "What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea" He looked over the side to see the man walking into the diner "He's gone into the diner"

"Text dad"

"Okay"

* * *

Jess pulled out his phone as it beeped and looked at it confused.

 **Alex: Crazy Phil, the one Libby told us about just walked through the diner's door**

He looked up to see a guy with jet black hair "Can I help you?"

"Yeah" He walked over and put a photo on the counter "I'm looking for my daughter, she went missing a few months ago"

Jess picked the photo up to see his daughter and her mum "Let me introduce myself" He smirked putting his hand out "Jess Mariano, Libby's dad"

"Oh" Phil's eyes went wide and darted out of the diner.

"Get back here!" Jess shouted running out of the diner and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off me!" Phil snapped.

"Never" Jess glared at him "You tried kill my daughter"

"Oh is that what she told you" Phil smirked and kicked him causing him to fall backwards.

"Dad!" Libby ran over and helped him up "You okay?"

"Mmm" Jess nodded rubbing his side.

"Libster" Phil smirked "How's my sweet girl?"

"Go to hell" Libby glared at him "You're the reason why my mother turned to drugs and look where she is now"

"Go and never come back to this town again" Jess said.

"This isn't the end" Phil pointed at them and walked off.

Libby turned to her dad "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine" Jess smiled "Are you?"

"I'm fine" She nodded.

* * *

"Has Jess started a new book yet?" Lorelai asked.

"I think he's taking a break" Rory nodded "He wants me to go back to work"

"But?"

"I don't want to, I like staying at home, writing my blog, seeing you everyday and being here when the kids get home"

"Jess is home too" Lorelai smiled "If you remember I ran a business while raising you and I'm doing it again"

"Maybe that's what I'll do" Rory grinned "You're a genius"

"Thank you" Lorelai laughed "What's your idea?"

"Run my own business right in town, I could have a team" Rory nodded "Build up a website and maybe bring back the newspaper"

"I think it's perfect but talk to Jess about it first" Lorelai pointed at her.

"Got it" Rory smiled then heard a car door shut "Who's here bud?"

Jamie looked up from his colouring and looked through the window "Daddy and Libs" He grinned jumping off the chair and ran into the hallway.

"They're home early" Lorelai looked at her daughter hearing the door open.

Rory looked up and gasped seeing her husband walk in holding his side with a frown on his face "What happened?" She was about to stand up.

"I'm fine" Jess sighed walking over and winced sitting in his chair.

"He's dodging the fact that physio Phil kicked him" Libby rolled her eyes setting her brother on the floor "After dad tackled him"

"He deserved it after what he did to you" He pointed at her.

"Dodger" Rory glared at him.

"Hey kids" Lorelai stood up and turned to them smiling "Why don't we go into the kitchen and make pizzas while these two fight" She pushed them out of the room.

"We are not gonna fight!" Jess shouted after them making their kids laugh then looked back at his wife "It's not what you think"

"Tell me then" Rory crossed her arms.

"He came into the diner asking about Libs and I chased him out of the place" He sighed "I was protecting Libby from the physio but she ended up stopping it before it got worse"

She stood up, walked over and sat carefully on his knee smiling "Our hero" She leant over and kissed him.

"That I am" He smirked then yelped when she wacked him "Ow"

"You deserve that" She grinned.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Christmas

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm soooo sorry for the long wait!**

 **A lot has happened in the last few months and I lost the inspiration to write anything**

 **But I'm slowly getting back to normal**

 **I've also finished work until September!**

 **So here's the next chapter**

 **So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Christmas

 **~2 Month Later~**

Libby walked down the stairs yawning and stopped at the bottom to see stuff everywhere then spotted the huge tree "What's going on?"

"Christmas!" Jamie grinned popping his head out of one of the boxes.

"I can see that" She smiled walking over and took the piece of tinsel out of his hair "Where's mum and dad?"

"Kitchen" He nodded "Drinking too much coffee"

She laughed sitting next to him on the floor "There is nothing wrong with coffee"

"Can I drink it?"

"You are too young little man" Rory smiled walking over and sat next to them with her mug in her hands "What colour have you decided?"

"Don't know" He shrugged.

"Not red, we had it last year" Jess walked over and passed his daughter a mug before sitting with his family "You'll need it"

"Thanks" Libby smiled drinking some "What colours do we have?"

"Blue, red, silver and gold" Jamie nodded "You pick Libs"

"Me?" She looked at him "It's your job bud"

"Nuh-uh" He shaked his head "I picked last year"

"It's a family thing" Rory smiled "We take it in turns each year"

"Okay" Libby looked into the box and smiled pulling out a tub "How about a mix of Silver and Blue?"

"Yeah" Jamie reacted inside the box and got the other tub out.

"Lights are already on buddy, so you can decorate" Jess smiled.

Jamie grinned jumping up and ran over to the tree.

"Favourite Christmas memory Libs?" Rory asked.

"I don't have any" Libby shaked her head "We never had a tree or anything" She looked at her brother who was running around the tree "This will be the first Christmas that I want to remember forever"

"And we'll make it the best Christmas ever" Jess smiled.

"C'mon guys" Jamie grinned.

* * *

"There's my favourite girls" Lorelai grinned pulling her daughter and granddaughter into a hug "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Libby looked at them.

"My business" Rory grinned as they walked down the street "It'll be opening in the new year about the same time as your dad's book"

"Dad doesn't know about this, does he?"

"He does and he doesn't" Rory laughed "Parts of things I kept quiet"

"They are good things too" Lorelai smiled and stopped in front of a building.

Libby looked at the sign on the window smiling which said 'Mariano's' with their initials underneath then on the other window which has the Truncheon sign "I like it"

"Wait until you see in inside" Rory grinned unlocking the door, turned off the alarm and turned on the lights "Welcome"

"Wow" Libby looked around shocked to see books everywhere then saw the staircase "What's up there?"

"Let's go up and see" Rory smiled climbing up the steps, through the door and turned on the lights "This is where everything happens"

"Have I told you how proud I am of you?" Lorelai smiled squeezing her daughter's shoulders.

"All my life" Rory laughed "But thanks" She looked at her daughter "I have a surprise for you"

"What?" Libby looked at her confused.

"Your own work space" Rory smiled walking over to the desk near the back "I've seen your sketch books and I thought you could create something for the website"

"Of course" Libby grinned walking over and sat on the spinning chair "I guess dad has his own space?" She nodded to the area with desk and bookshelves.

"Yeah"

"At least he won't be hiding in the old apartment anymore" Lorelai smirked.

"He's wrote most of his hits there" Rory nudged her and turned when she heard footsteps "Hey boys"

"Hey sis" Alex grinned "Cool place"

"Thank you" She smiled.

Libby looked at them "What you doing here?"

"Stealing you away" Nate smiled "If that's okay?"

"Of course" Lorelai grinned and looked at her granddaughter "Go and be a kid for a while"

"Just stay out of trouble" Rory looked at her brother "I remember what happened last year"

"That wasn't my fault, Taylor had it coming" Alex shaked his head.

"Alexander" Lorelai looked at him sternly.

"Got it ma" He mumbled.

Libby laughed standing up "Anything you need for dinner tonight?"

"Nope, your dad has everything" Rory nodded "Go and have fun"

"Got it" Libby smiled pulling the boys out.

"It's been a crazy year" Lorelai smiled "Have you got everything for Christmas?"

"I think so" Rory smiled "Just need to pick up a few bits for Libs and I think it's done" She looked around the shop "I can't wait to open and start this"

"It'll be amazing" Lorelai grinned "Your own family business"

* * *

"Not long until your book is released" Luke smiled pouring coffee into some mugs.

"I'm excited and nervous" Jess chuckled putting the plates on the tables.

"It'll be amazing just like the others" Miss Patty smiled "Are you going to Philadelphia again?"

"Nope" He smiled "I'm doing it right here in the new Truncheon, the same day Rory's business opens"

"It's so exciting" Babette grinned "Who would have thought that Stars Hollows bad boy became a world's famous author"

"I wouldn't go that far" He shaked his head.

"You should be proud of yourself" Miss Patty pointed at him "The whole town is, well except Taylor"

"He still hasn't forgiven me for the chalk outline" He laughed "Enjoy your meal ladies" He walked around the counter "You okay buddy?"

Jamie nodded eating a fry "Libby needs a stocking"

"And her own bauble on the tree" Luke nodded.

"We've already sorted it" Jess smiled stealing a fry.

"Hey!" Jamie pouted "Never steal food from a Gilmore"

Luke laughed "Just like his mother and grandmother"

"Like you too" Jess smirked then ducked when a cloth was thrown at him "Missed"

"Get back to work Mariano" Luke pointed at him.

"Got it Uncle Luke" Jess laughed when he dodged another item thrown at him "You need to work on your aim"

* * *

 **~Christmas Eve~**

"Should I be this nervous?" Nate asked as they walked up to the inn.

"You've been around everyone before" Libby smiled squeezing his hand "You have nothing to worry about"

"Get use to these dude" Alex nudged him "Happens every year"

Libby looked at him confused "Where's Jake?"

"Chicago, visiting his grandparents" He nodded "I'm glad in way at least he won't get questioned by grandma"

"She still doesn't know, does she?"

"Nope and she's not going to find out" He shaked his head "Grandpa knows and met him a few times"

Nate chuckled "How did you do that without Emily finding out?"

"When she was out at her meetings" Alex grinned "Very easy"

Libby shaked her head opening the main doors to see workers running around "Wow"

"Hey!" Lorelai shouted chasing after one of the workers "Careful with those!"

"Welcome to the house of fun" Alex chuckled taking his coat off and hung it up "I'll catch up with you later, I'm heading to the kitchen before anyone finds me" He darted through the building.

"You don't have to work, do you?" Nate looked at her.

Libby shaked her head "As the new member of the family, I can relax" She grinned taking off her coat to reveal her red sparkling knee length dress and put it on the hook with his.

"Wow" He smiled taking her hand and spun her around "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She blushed leaning up and kissed his cheek "You look very handsome"

"Aww, look at you two lovebirds" Sookie grinned walking up to them.

"Hey Sook" Libby smiled and hugged her "Where's my mum and dad?"

"Somewhere around here" Sookie nodded "I'm guessing Alex is hiding?"

"Darted straight to the kitchen" Nate chuckled "Need help?"

"I'm on strike instructions to not let you two help" She pushed them into the dining room "Relax and have fun" She grinned before disappearing.

* * *

"Nate!" Jamie grinned running over.

"Hey Jimmy Jam" Nate grinned scooping him up "Excited?"

"Very" Jamie nodded and looked at his sister "Grandma is in the other room"

"I'll be back soon" Libby smiled a little before walking through the inn and into the Lounge "Hi"

Richard turned around and smiled "Libby" He walked over and pulled her into a hug "How are you?"

"I'm really good grandad" She looked past him "Hi Emily"

Emily sighed and walked through the door.

"I'm sorry Libby" Richard sighed.

"You don't need to apologize for her" Libby stepped out of his arms "I need to sort this out" She followed her great grandmother "Hey!"

Emily turned around and crossed her arms "What?"

"We need to talk"

* * *

Rory walked through the inn and spotted her husband hiding. She sneaked up behind him "What you doing?"

Jess jumped and turned around "Hi" He smiled.

She crossed her arms smirking "You're hiding from my mum"

"She's very scary" He shaked his head "I do one thing then she changes her ..." He was cut off by shouting.

"Is that Libby?" She walked around the corner to see her daughter and grandmother.

"I understand that I'll never get your approval because of who my dad is" Libby glared at her "You are being childish"

"Don't talk to me like that young lady" Emily pointed at her.

"What you gonna do, try and kill me again?" Libby crossed her arms "I may have an allergy but I'm a lot stronger than you think I am"

"You don't belong in this family"

"I think you should leave mother" Lorelai walked up to them and placed her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders "This is a happy day and you are ruining it"

"Now Lorelai" Emily started.

"Libby is part of this family, if you can't accept that then you can leave"

"Fine" Emily turned and walked towards the main door then grabbed her coat.

"By the way grandma" Alex smirked leaning against the wall and crossed his arms "I'm in a relationship with a guy"

Emily gasped and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Libby looked at her uncle and grinned "Smooth"

Alex shrugged "Best moment ever"

Jess walked over and pulled her daughter into a hug "You okay?"

"Perfect" Libby looked up at him smiling "Wicked Witch is gone"

"Let's eat everyone!" Sookie shouted smiling.

* * *

"May I say something?" Richard looked at his daughter after they ate.

"Of course" Lorelai smiled "Floor is yours dad"

He stood up and cleared his throat "I want to say thank you to Lorelai and Rory for inviting me to join your celebration, it's been a pleasure" He smiled

"You're always welcome here Grandpa" Rory smiled.

"Also I want to officially welcome Libby to our family, keep being that strong girl I know and succeed in whatever you want to do, got it?" He looked at his great-granddaughter who nodded and looked at the guy next to her "Look after her Nathaniel, she's a special girl"

"Yes sir" Nate grinned.

"Good" Richard nodded and looked at the rest of the guest "Merry Christmas everyone"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone echoed.

"Libs" Jess looked at his daughter who yawned "You can head home if you want"

"You sure?" Libby looked at him.

"Of course" Rory nodded "We're staying to help clean up"

"Okay" Libby looked at her brother who falling asleep against their uncle "We'll take him too"

"I'll go and grab our coats" Nate smiled standing up and walked out of the room.

She stood up and hugged her grandparents "Thank you for this, it was amazing"

"No problem sweetie" Lorelai kissed her cheek.

"We'll see you in the morning for Christmas breakfast" Luke smiled.

"Can't wait" Libby smiled and looked at her parents "See you when you get home?"

"Don't wait up, got it?" Jess pointed at her.

"Got it" She nodded and looked at the other guest "Thank you for today and Merry Christmas" She walked over to her uncle "Here, let me take him"

"Are you sure?" Alex looked at her.

"Yeah, Nate will probably take him off me" She smiled taking her sleeping brother "See you in the morning"

"See you then" He smiled.

* * *

 **~Christmas Day~**

Libby walked down the stairs and stopped to see the lights on the tree twinkling with presents everywhere then spotted something above the fire place "My own stocking"

"You're part of this family; you deserve your own stocking" Rory walked out of the kitchen with two mugs and passed her one "Hot Coco"

"Thanks for both" Libby smiled and drank some "Peppermint?"

"Christmas special" Jess smiled from his spot on the floor "No coffee today, just hot coco"

"I can live with that for today" She nodded walking over and sat next to her brother "How do you do this Jimmy Jam?"

"Pick a present" Jamie nodded.

"Got it" Libby ruffled his hair smiling and drank some of her coco "This is my new favourite drink"

"Once a year Libs" Rory laughed "My mum is obsessed with it and so is Alex"

"That's why we take our own in our mugs" Jess chuckled "Go on Jame, get the first one"

Jamie grinned grabbing a present "For Libby!" He passed it her.

"Thank you Jay" Libby put her mug down and took it then read the tag "From everyone"

"We'll explain after you've opened it" Rory smiled leaning against her husband.

"Okay" Libby looked at them confused then opened it to reveal a box.

"Open it" Jamie grinned.

"Do you know what this is monkey?" She looked at him.

He shrugged smiling "I don't know"

She laughed and slowly opened the box then felt tears building up "A bauble with my name on it"

"It's a Gilmore tradition that my mum started after I was born" Rory smiled "She has a big tree in the front yard and on Christmas day, we all put our baubles on it and then go to Luke's for breakfast"

"Thank you" Libby smiled a little and looked at the light blue bauble with her name writing in purple glitter "It means a lot"

"You're very welcome" Jess smiled.

"Get that one Jay" She pointed over "That's from me"

"Can I?" Jamie looked at their parents.

"Go on" Jess chuckled.

"And this one is for you" Libby grabbed the other one and passed it to him "Both of you"

"Thank you" Rory smiled.

Jamie ripped the paper off to reveal a canvas then grinned "Me and you"

"Yeah" Libby smiled "This is a bit different as you can paint it"

"Really?" He looked up at her.

"Of course" She nodded "I have got you special pens which we can do together"

"Thank you" He wrapped his arms around her "I love it"

"You're welcome" Libby kissed his head and looked at their parents "Are you not opening it?"

"Go on" Jess nudged his wife "You can do it"

"Okay" Rory nodded sitting up and ripped off the paper to reveal a box "Playing our game now?"

Libby laughed "It was the only way to do it"

"Open it mama" Jamie grinned.

Rory laughed and took off the lid "Wow" She smiled big seeing the wooden sign that said 'Our family' and small wooden frames with different moments from their family.

"It's all handmade" Libby smiled "It's in parts so you can decide where everything goes"

"It's amazing" Jess smiled "We'll sort it out another day"

"Let's get on to the other presents" Jamie jumped up and grabbed a present.

* * *

Lorelai grinned walking quickly down the steps wrapped up in her winter clothes "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas mum" Rory smiled and hugged her.

"Did she like it?" Lorelai asked.

"She loved it" Rory nodded.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Alex grinned running down the steps with two boxes in his hand "There you go ma"

"Thank you" Lorelai smiled.

"First Christmas as a Gilmore" He smirked "How you doing?"

"I'm doing well" Libby grinned and showed him the box "I guess you knew about this?"

"Guilty" He shrugged and put his arm around her "Can we do this already, I'm hungry?"

"Not without me" Luke smiled walking up the path "Just making sure everything is switched on for breakfast"

"Did you" Lorelai started.

"I have got extra coco and your own jug" He chuckled "Ready everyone?"

"We're ready Grandpa" Jamie grinned and looked up at his dad "Can I have mine?"

"There you go" Jess smiled passed him the bauble "Be careful"

"I will" Jamie nodded and placed it on a branch smiling.

Libby carefully took her bauble out of the box and put it on a branch then lent against her dad "Best Christmas ever"

"I agree" Jess smiled kissing her head "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" She grinned.

* * *

 **A very festive chapter for you**

 **Coming up in the next few chapters**

Libby's Sweet 16

Launches

Day in the life of Jamie

 **REVIEW!**


	12. Launches

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm soooo sorry for the long wait again!**

 **In spirit of the launch of Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life (Which I'm excited about!)**

 **Here's a new chapter to celebrate!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Launches

 **~2 Weeks Later~**

"Big day tomorrow" Alex grinned from his stool in the diner.

"It's not a big deal" Jess shaked his head "Shouldn't you be helping while Luke isn't here?"

"It's dead" Alex smirked "And I have to study"

"Alex" Jess looked at him "You haven't gone back to school yet, unless you didn't do the work that was set at the beginning"

"You're worse than dad" Alex groaned "I forgot until Libs told me about it"

Jess chuckled and ruffled his hair "Get upstairs before Luke gets back and catches you"

"Got it" Alex nodded jumping off the stool and grabbed his books "When am I getting the first copy?"

"Later" Jess nodded "Get upstairs"

"I'm going" Alex sighed and darted through the curtain.

Jess started cleaning the counter when the bell chimed.

"Ah, Jess" Taylor walked over and sat on the stool "Just the person I'm looking for"

Jess looked at him confused "What do you need me for?"

Taylor sighed "I'm going to regret this but I need your help"

* * *

Libby walked through town dodging the icy puddles and sat on the steps of the bandstand then got her book out.

"You look like your mother there"

She looked up to see her grandmother and smiled "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Lorelai smiled sitting next to her "What you doing out here in the cold?"

"It's a little bit crazy at home with boxes everywhere and mum stressing out" Libby nodded "I didn't want to go to the diner so I got a book and came here"

"The big day is in a few days and everything will be back to normal" Lorelai nudged her "I was actually on my way to the diner to see Alex as he hasn't done that school project"

Libby giggled "He was stressing about it when I mentioned it to him"

"Want to come for a hot drink, my treat?"

Libby shaked her head "Thanks but I want to read this, maybe later?"

"Of course" Lorelai smiled and kissed her head before standing up "Don't stay out here too long"

"I won't" Libby smiled "Half an hour and I'll join you"

"Good or I'll come and get you" Lorelai winked and walked towards the diner.

Libby looked around and opened the book she was holding then started reading it.

* * *

"Books" Rory mumbled checking the boxes then jumped back when she saw her son.

"Roar!" James grinned popping out of the box.

"Jamie" She sighed picking him up and placed him on the floor "Have you seen daddy's books?"

"That box" He ran over and opened it then picked a book up "When can I read this?"

"When you're older" She laughed kissing his head "Go and get ready then we'll go to the inn"

"Okay" He sighed and ran up the stairs.

She shaked her head then heard the phone ring, she moved some papers and picked it up "Hello?"

 _"Rory, is this bad time?" Her grandfather's voice came through._

"No" She smiled sitting down "How are you?"

 _"I've been very busy" Richard chuckled "I'm looking forward to coming to your launch"_

"You don't have to come Grandpa, we'll send you a copy of the newspaper and Jess's book"

 _"I want to see my granddaughter's business and speak with the author himself"_

She laughed "He'll be happy to speak to you instead of his fans"

 _"Good to know" He paused "I've tried to get your grandmother to come and she refuses"_

"It's fine, she's hurt our family enough" She sighed "I don't want anything to ruin tomorrow"

 _"I understand, what time is it starting tomorrow?"_

"I think we've said 12, we'll be there early to make sure everything is set"

 _"I'll be there early to help out"_

"You don't have to but thank you"

 _"You're welcome, see you in the morning"_

"Bye grandpa" She smiled and hung up "Jame! You ready?"

"Almost!" Jamie shouted back.

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

Jess walked into the shop and looked around smiling at his family setting everything up "Looking good"

Luke looked up and smirked "You're late"

Jess chuckled walking over and grabbed a few of the books "I had to wait till Lane came in to leave"

"Is she going to lock up?"

"Yeah" Jess nodded placing the books on the shelf "Where's Rory?"

Lorelai walked over to them "Upstairs, freaking about the paper"

"I'll go and calm her" He smiled walking over to his daughter and kissed her head "You okay?"

"Yeah" Libby smiled looking up at him "Better than mum"

"Watch your brother" He nodded over to his son who was jumping on the sofa before running up the stairs and into the room to see his wife typing on the computer "Step away from that thing"

Rory jumped and looked up "But the paper"

"Is perfect" He walked over and leant against the desk "You have nothing to worry about"

"What if nobody likes it?" She looked at him "It's been years since we've had a paper here"

"The town will love it because you" He leant down smiling "Are an amazing writer Rory Gilmore"

"Thank you" She smiled and kissed him "I needed that"

"You're welcome"

"You okay? You've been acting weird since you got home last night"

He sighed "Taylor came into the diner yesterday"

"Did he cause any trouble?"

Jess shaked his head "He wanted my help"

"Your help?" Rory looked at him confused "Taylor has hated you since you first came into town"

"I know and I was shocked too especially after what he wanted help with"

"Come on, tell me"

"He's stepping down as mayor soon and was looking for candidates to run of the role"

"You?" She asked shocked "He wants you to run for mayor"

"No, he wants me to be mayor of the town" He shaked his head "I'm still letting it sink in"

"Jess" She smiled standing up and stood between his legs "You'll be an amazing mayor and if Taylor thinks you can do it, then he actually likes you now"

He chuckled "He still freaks me out and I told him to give me some time to think about it" He looked around "We're opening this today"

"We are" She nodded "Don't worry about how you're going to juggle both, once maybe twice a month, we have those meetings then the festivals, we'll make it work"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Mr Mayor" She grinned and kissed him.

* * *

Libby walked through the crowd and bumped into someone "Gosh, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay little lady" A man smiled "Hang on, wasn't you at Jess's launch during summer?"

"That was me" She smiled a little and held out her hand "Libby Mariano, Jess's daughter"

"I'm your Uncle Matt" He shaked her hand "I heard you designed the posters for in here, very talented"

"Thank you" She blushed.

"Matt!" Jess's voice echoed before he appeared near them "She's taken and you're too old for her"

"I was admiring her art work and wouldn't mind a few of them for Philly" Matt grinned.

"I'm very busy at the moment but I will draw some up for you when I can" Libby smiled "Excuse me" She walked around the crowd and found her friends "Hey"

"This place is crazy" Bella laughed "How you doing?"

"Good" Libby smiled "Just met my uncle Matt"

"Matt is your dad's best friend" Alex nodded "Wait till you meet Chris"

"Hope you're not talking bad about me squirt" A man came over and put his arm around him.

"Chris" Alex groaned and elbowed him "Get off"

Chris chuckled and looked at the girls "I'm Chris"

"I'm Libby and this fan girl is Bella" Libby grinned.

"The famous Libby" He grinned "It's nice to finally meet you"

"You too" She laughed "Shouldn't you be up on stage introducing my dad?"

"Not this time" He shaked his head "Me and Matt were talking and we think you should"

"Me?"

"Go on" Alex grinned "This is partly your shop too, it's only right"

"Okay" She nodded "How long?"

"About an hour?" Chris looked at his watch.

"Got it"

* * *

"You can't be nervous" Luke chuckled at his nephew.

"I always am" Jess shaked his head "I'm always worried what will come out of Matt's and Chris's mouths"

"Hey everyone" They turned to the stage to see Libby.

"What is she" Jess started and got cut off.

"We thought it was a good idea for her to do this" Matt smiled.

Jess nodded and looked back at the stage at his daughter.

"For people who don't know me, I'm Libby Mariano" She smiled "Last summer I was at one of these waiting for my favourite author to appear and I hid in a corner reading one of his books" She looked around "That day changed my life for good as I gained a mum, a brother and a big family" She looked at her dad and smiled "Best of all I got to meet my dad for the first time, so here he is author of Outside In and my amazing dad Jess"

Jess walked through the cheering crowd and stepped onto the stage then hugged her "Thank you"

"You're welcome" She grinned and was about to step off stage.

"Not yet" He grinned putting his arm around her "Welcome to my book launch but there's another launch today" He looked around and spotted his wife and son "Rory, come up here"

Rory walked onto the stage with Jamie and smiled "Today is also when Truncheon opening their second store and when our publishing business is starting which includes a newspaper, a website where you can review all the books and keep up to date with everything plus publish your own stories for us to read"

"Enjoy everyone!" Libby grinned as everyone cheered.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Books

**Hey**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait but a lot of things have been going on**

 **My sister tried to help me out by sorting the stories out but she had her uni work to focus on**

 **I'm slowly getting back into my routine and on the road to recovery but please be patient and also I can't promise or tell anyone when the chapter will be out, it depends on the day and how I'm feeling**

 **Also you can no longer PM as I'm getting some nasty messages through and I don't want the stress of that on top of everything else**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Books

 **~1 Week Later~**

Libby walked through the hall reading a book and dodging the other students then opened her locker.

"Wow, that was amazing" Bella shaked her head leaning against the lockers "Didn't even look up"

"Huh?" Libby looked at her "Did you say something?"

"What's so interesting about this book?" Bella asked and went to take it.

Libby quickly put it in her locker and closed it "Nothing"

"Huh-uh" Bella glared at her "Spit it out Mariano"

Libby looked around and sighed "I found it in the shop, it's in my dad's handwriting"

"I didn't know he was writing another book"

"Neither did I" Libby shaked her head.

"What's it about?" Bella asked as they walked towards class.

"His teenage years" Libby nodded "My birth mum is in it plus how he fell in love with Rory"

"It's a journal" Bella looked at her "I need to read this"

"Alright fan girl" Libby laughed "My dad doesn't even know I have it"

"A girl can dream" Bella sighed linking their arms together "Have we got a lesson together or not?"

"Not" Libby shaked her head "I have languages"

"That means I have History" Bella groaned "I hate it"

"I can agree with you on that one, I hate it too" Libby nodded "Please don't mention to anyone about that book"

"I promise" Bella smiled "Secret safe with me"

* * *

Jess sat at the counter in the store with his laptop and tapped his fingers on the keyboard.

"You look like you need a break"

He looked up to see his best friend and grinned "What you doing here?"

"I'm liking this small town" Matt shrugged walking around the store.

Jess looked at him "Matt, what's going on?"

"I've been thinking of moving" Matt nodded.

Jess closed his laptop "I think we need a drink"

"No" Matt shaked his head walking over to the counter "I need a clear head"

"What's happened?" Jess asked "Something in Philly?"

Matt sighed and looked at him "I proposed to Ellie and she said no then she kicked me out of our place"

"Wow" Jess looked shocked "Where have you been staying?"

"The Dragonfly" Matt nodded "Don't be mad at your mother-in-law, I asked her not to mention anything to you guys especially on your big day"

"This happened before the launch?"

"That's why Molly and Ellie weren't here, they've quit working at the shop and won't come back until I've gone"

"You'll always have a job here and the houses are cheap around here, I'm sure I could ask Taylor for a deal"

"Is he that creepy guy who has a different job every time I visit?"

"That's Kirk" Jess chuckled "Taylor is the Mayor of the town"

"Thanks dude" Matt smiled "Let's change the subject, your new book?"

"Who said I'm writing another book?" Jess smirked.

"Lucky guess" Matt chuckled "What's it about?"

"Me" Jess nodded "It was my mother's idea, so I'm going right to the start"

"Well, I know you write everything down so where's your journals?"

"Good point" Jess pointed at him before opening a draw and moved some papers "It's gone"

"Which one?"

"When I met Rory then Lucy"

"I'll have a look over there" Matt pointed behind him then walked over to the shelves "What's it like?"

"Black book" Jess sighed jumping off his stool and walked to the other bookshelf "I know it was here a few days ago"

"We'll find it, text Rory and Libby to see if they've seen it" Matt looked at him "It could be at home"

"Got it" Jess nodded and texted his wife.

* * *

Rory walked into the inn and looked around "Hey Michel" She smiled walking over to the desk

"Your mother isn't here" Michel said not looking up from the computer.

"Is Sookie here?"

He looked at her confused "Why do you need Sookie?"

"I'm delivering something for her and only for her to open" She grinned.

He sighed "In the kitchen"

"Thank you" She smiled walking through the inn when she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" She looked up "Dean, hi"

"Hey" Dean smiled "It's nice seeing you"

"You too" She nodded "I better get to Sookie, it was good to see you but I'm very busy"

"I understand" He nodded "See you around Rory"

"Bye" Rory walked around him and darted straight into the kitchen then took a deep breath.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Sookie looked at her "Everything okay?"

"I've just bumped into Dean" Rory shaked her head walking over and sat on a stool "It's weird seeing him after so long"

"It shocked me too when he walked in with Jackson" Sookie nodded "What is also shocking is why you are here?"

"I came to deliver this" Rory smiled passing the parcel over "Personally to you, it arrived this morning"

Sookie opened up the parcel and gasped "Is that?"

"Your first copy of your cook book" Rory grinned "Day after tomorrow, stores everywhere will be getting 100 copies"

"Wow" Sookie shaked her head sitting on the other stool "I'm a published author"

Rory laughed "You are, it's the start of amazing journey"

"Thank you" Sookie looked at her "You and Jess are my angels"

"You did all the writing, we just put it together" She smiled pulling out her phone as it chimed then looked at the text

 **Jess: Sorry to bother you but have you seen a black book anywhere, it was at the shop and gone missing xxx**

 _Rory: I'm at the inn but I'll look at home when I'm finished here xxx_

"Everything okay?"

"I'm not sure" She put her phone down confused "Jess is writing and lost a book he needs"

"It's not a black book is it?"

"How did you …"

Sookie smiled "Libby had a black book last time she was here, had no title on it and she would hide it every time your mum walked past"

Rory shaked her head "I can't be mad, she wants to know her dad"

"If you could of seen the smile on her face, she was happy"

"Thanks Sookie" Rory smiled "You're the best god mother anyone could have"

"I'm always here to help" Sookie grinned "How about lunch?"

* * *

Jamie walked out of school and grinned seeing a familiar face "Mama!" He ran down the steps and darted over then hugged her.

"Hey sweets" Rory smiled kissing his head "Nice surprise?"

"Huh-uh" He nodded and looked up at her "Are we going home or the store?"

"It's up to you"

"Store" He grinned.

"Okay" She laughed as they walked out the gates and through the town "Daddy may be a bit moody"

"Daddy is always moody when he's writing" He laughed then looked around "Grandpa!" He shouted before running over.

She looked up to see her dad and walked over confused "Dad?"

Christopher looked up and grinned "Hey kiddo, he's got big"

"He's not stopped growing" She smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting your sister and thought I would come to see you and my favourite grandson"

"You can meet Libby!" Jamie grinned.

"Who's Libby?" Christopher asked confused.

"My big sister!" Jamie nodded.

"Jame, why don't you run to the shop while I talk to grandpa" Rory looked at him.

"Okay" He sighed running along the path and into the stop "Daddy!"

Matt looked up and grinned "Hey buddy"

"Uncle Matt!" Jamie grinned running over and jumped into his arms "What you doing here?"

"I'm helping your dad" Matt smiled "What you doing here on your own?"

"Mama is talking to Grandpa Chris" Jamie looked around "Where is dad?"

"Upstairs" Matt placed him on the counter "Looking for a black book which has gone missing"

"Libby had it this morning" Jamie nodded.

"Jess! I've found your book!" Matt shouted.

Jess ran down the stairs and saw his son "Hey buddy" He smiled walking over and kissed his head "How was school?"

"Really good" Jamie grinned.

Jess looked at his best friend "You said you've found my book?"

"This little monkey said Libby had it this morning" Matt pointed at his godson.

"Jame, is that true?" Jess looked at him.

"Huh-uh" Jamie nodded "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not" Jess looked up as the door opened to see his wife "Hey, you okay?"

"We have a big problem" Rory walked up to them "My dad is here"

"Why is that a …" He stopped "Oh, you haven't told him?"

"I haven't spoken to him in a while and he kind of knows now" She sighed "I'm meeting tomorrow at the coffee shop"

"We'll sort it out later" He nodded and looked at his son "What's tonight?"

"Family night!" Jamie grinned "Grandpa, Nana and Uncle Alex are coming!"

"You three get home and sort everything out, I'll lock up here when it's time" Matt smiled.

"Thanks Matt" Rory smiled "I want full details why you're here and what happened"

"You got it" He nodded.

* * *

"You know what I love about Tuesdays" Alex grinned as they got off the bus and walked through town.

"Family dinners?" Libby asked.

"Your dad's cooking" He nudged her.

"He is a good cook" She laughed as they reacted her house "Looks like both mum and dad are home"

"Let's go then" He grinned.

She ran along the path, up the steps and through the door "Hello?"

"Hey" Jess smiled walking up to them "We need to talk"

"I'll go and find Jamie" Alex dropped his bag and darted off.

"I know what you're going to say" Libby sighed reacting into her bag and got a book out "I'm sorry I took it but I wanted to know about my birth mum"

"It's okay" Jess smiled pulling her into a hug "I think it's time we sit down and I answer the questions you have"

"I would like that" She smiled looking up at him "I'm sorry again"

"It's okay" He kissed her head "Next time ask, okay?"

"I will"

"Are we interrupting something?" They looked up to see Lorelai and Luke.

"Father daughter bonding" Jess smiled "She missed her old man while at school"

"I think it's the other way around old man" Libby smirked "You said it not me"

"Get in the kitchen loser" He pushed her.

"I'm going" She laughed walking into the kitchen "Hey mama"

Rory looked up and smiled "Had a fun day at school?"

"Yeah, it was good" Libby smiled "What's for dinner?"

"I have no idea" Rory laughed "Your dad's cooking and he likes to keep it a secret"

"He likes his secrets" Libby nodded walking over and opened a cupboard "I'll set the table"

"Everything okay?" Rory looked at her concerned "You can talk to me"

"I know" Libby smiled grabbing the plates and walked to the table just as her grandparents walked in.

"What smells so good?" Luke asked.

Rory shrugged "Jess is cooking tonight so I don't know what it is"

"And it's almost done so, no peeking" Jess pointed at his mother-in-law.

"That was one time" Lorelai pouted.

"Every time mum" Rory laughed.

"You're the same ma" Libby smirked.

* * *

 **There you go guys!**

 **Not the best chapter but I tried my best**

 **Hope I haven't lost my readers**

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Lies?

**Hey Everyone**

 **Here's the next one!**

 **A few people have been telling me how to write my story and how I've missed parts out - If you don't like it then don't read it!**

 **I know where my story is going and I'm going to stick with it!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Lies?

Jess walked through town with his laptop under his arm and book rolled up in his back pocket of his jeans.

"Hey Mariano!"

He turned around and groaned "What do you want Huntzberger?"

"I need to talk to you" Logan walked up to him "About your daughter"

"I haven't got time for your lies" Jess turned around and walked up the steps to his store then unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"How do you know there lies?" Logan followed him in "How do you know she's your daughter?"

"That is none of your business" Jess snapped putting his laptop on the counter and glared at him "You are still that naïve boy who causes trouble everywhere he goes"

"I love drama" Logan smirked holding out an envelope.

"What's that?"

"A test I did to prove if Libby Johnson is your daughter"

"I know she's my daughter" Jess glared at him.

"Just by a photo" Logan placed the envelope on the counter "Good luck" He smirked and walked out.

* * *

"I miss our dates" Lorelai sighed as they sat at their usual table.

Rory laughed "Not my fault, you've been super busy"

"So have you" Lorelai pointed at her "What is he doing here?"

"Who?" Rory turned to look out of the window to see Logan walk past "he's just come out of the store"

Lorelai looked at the clock that was on the wall "Jess has only just opened up"

Rory grabbed her phone and texted her husband

 _Just saw Logan coming from the store, everything okay? Xxxx_

"Whatever he's doing here, won't be good" She sighed.

"Especially if he's caught Jess in his writing mood"

"He isn't that bad" Rory shaked her head.

"Who isn't bad?" Luke asked bringing their food over and placed it on the table.

"Jess in his writing mood" Lorelai smiled.

"He's bad" He chuckled.

"He isn't, he just doesn't like people interrupting him" Rory pointed out.

"Tell that to the hole in the wall upstairs" He pointed at her smirking before walking off.

"Any reply?" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

Rory shaked her head "I know he was going there to work on his book so I'm not surprised"

Lorelai reacted over and squeezed her hand "Everything will be okay sweets"

"I really hope so"

* * *

"So" Alex put his arm around his niece smiling "A little bird told me you stole your dad's book"

"Bella" Libby groaned "She has a big mouth"

"She hasn't told anyone, I took a peek at her notes in English and she's focusing on Jess's new book about himself"

"Yes he's writing his story" She looked at him "Don't tell anyone and try to get her to change her mind"

"You got it" He nodded as the bell rang "Catch you later"

"Get to class" She laughed and pushed him then walked to her locker and opened it to see her phone flashing. She picked it up and looked at the screen.

 **Dad: Come by the store after school, we need to talk**

"Hey beauty" Nate wrapped his arms around her smiling.

"Beast" Libby nudged him laughing and turned around to look at him "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free lesson" He chuckled "You okay?"

"My dad wants to talk to me after school" She sighed.

"At least after tonight you'll have your answers" He grabbed her books then closed her locker.

"That is true" She took his hand and walked down the hall.

* * *

Jess sat his desk upstairs in the store and tried to focus on his work not the envelope sitting next to his laptop. He stood up and walked to the other desk where the wall is full of sketches and photos then smiled a little at the photo of him and his daughter pulling faces at the camera.

"Hey"

He turned to see his uncle "What you doing here?"

"Your wife is worried about you" Luke walked over and sat on the chair "And so am I"

"Logan Huntzberger came by this morning" Jess sighed walking over and sat on his chair "And he gave this to me" He pointed to the envelope.

"What is it?"

"He did a test on me and Libby" He shaked his head "I don't know how but in there is answer I don't want to find out"

"You need to tell Rory, she's worried about you"

"I can't until I've spoken to Libby" Jess sighed "I know I'm a bad person not telling Rory but I will when I've opened it with Libby"

"You know no matter what is in that envelope" Luke looked at him "I'm proud of you"

"I know" Jess smiled a little "I'm hoping it says the right thing"

"It will" Luke nodded and looked at him "Something else is going on"

"You know me too way" Jess chuckled "Erm, What would you say about me being Mayor of the town?"

"I think you would be amazing" Luke grinned "But no one will knock Taylor off that post"

"Uncle Luke" Jess smiled "Taylor asked me to be Mayor"

"Oh wow" Luke shaked his head "My nephew is going to be Mayor"

"I haven't said I will yet" Jess chuckled "I'm glad I have your support"

"You always will" Luke smiled "Just wait for Lorelai coming to you with every problem"

"I'll lock myself away" Jess smirked.

* * *

Rory took a deep breath before entering the café to see her dad in the corner table.

"Rory, usual?" Jo asked smiling.

"Please Jo" Rory smiled walking over to the back and sat on the empty chair "Hey"

"Hi" Christopher smiled "Thanks for meeting me"

"I told you I would when I have a free moment" She nodded.

"One mango smoothie" Jo grinned placing it on the table.

"Thanks Jo" Rory smiled.

"Anytime" Jo winked and walked off.

"No coffee?" Christopher asked.

"I can't drink any coffee except Luke's coffee" Rory shrugged having some of her drink "Plus I got obsessed with these smoothies when I was pregnant with Jamie"

"He's a big lad now"

"He is" She smiled then sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Libby"

"You can tell me now" He smiled "How old is she?"

"She'll be 16 in a few weeks" She nodded.

"So you was 18 and Jess was 19"

"Yes" She looked at him "Dad, Libby isn't mine, if that's what you're thinking"

"I thought the way you're calling her your daughter"

"Jess is her biological father, I adopted her before Christmas"

"How did she find him?"

"When he was in Philly over summer, she came to his book launch and showed him a photo of him and his ex who passed away so she came to find Jess"

"So you believed her?"

"Of course we did, she looks like Jess with same eyes and nose" She nodded "She was running away for her mum's partner who tried to kill her and we gave her a loving family"

"I can't understand how you just believed a teenage who could be up to know good"

"This was a bad idea" She sighed standing up "Don't bother coming here again" She turned and walked out.

* * *

Libby jumped up the steps to the store with a box under her arm that she picked up from home "Hey Uncle Matt"

Matt looked up and grinned "Hey kiddo, how's school?"

"Very busy with exams coming up" She nodded "Where's dad?"

"He's upstairs and has been all day"

"Thanks" She ran up the stairs and through the door to see her dad typing away at his desk "How's the next best seller going?"

"It's going slowly" Jess nodded looking up "What's in the box?"

"I thought since we're having a talk, I would bring my memory box" She smiled walking over and sat on the sofa at the back.

"Okay" He stood up grabbing the envelope off his desk and sat next to her "Let's have a look"

She took off the lid to reveal photos and pieces of paper "I heard lots of whispers around town saying who do we if we're related or not" She sighed pulling a piece of paper out "That is how I know we are" She passed it over.

He took it and looked at it "Your birth certificate"

 **Full Name: Libby Mae Johnson**

 **Date of Birth: March 16** **th** **2001**

 **Name of Mother: Lucy Johnson**

 **Name of Father: Jess Mariano**

"Why didn't you show me this sooner?"

"I don't know, I guess I was scared you would say it was fake and get a DNA test done" Libby shrugged.

Jess sighed showing her the envelope "I didn't but Logan Huntzberger did"

"How?" She looked at him shocked.

"I have no idea" He looked at her "No matter what's in this letter, you are not going back to New Jersey, I will fight to keep you in my care"

"Okay" She nodded "Then can we talk about your book?"

"Of course" He smiled "I will answer any of your questions"

"Then lets open it" She smiled a little.

He took a deep breath and pulled the letter out "DNA results shows that Jess Mariano …"

* * *

 **Sorry to cut it there!**

 **What do you think?**

 **He is or isn't he?**

 **REVIEW!**


	15. Unanswered Questions

**Hey Everyone**

 **Here's the next one!**

 **Hope you like the outcome!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Unanswered Questions

Jess took a deep breath and pulled the letter out "DNA results shows that Jess Mariano is the Father of Libby Johnson" He looked at his daughter to see tears rolling down her cheeks "Hey, what's wrong?" He reacted over and wiped them away.

"Happy tears" Libby laughed and tackled him into a hug "I knew it"

"So did I" He kissed her head "We can forget about this"

"And look forward to the future" She grinned sitting back in her spot "And your new book"

"It's a long time coming Libs" He chuckled "But I did promise some answers"

"How did you and mum meet?"

"Her mum invited me and Luke over to their house for a welcome dinner" He nodded "She was studying at the time when I arrived and we didn't hit it off straight away"

"Because you was a bad boy and caused trouble"

"That I did"

"Did you really get attacked by a swan?" She smirked.

"He was a very evil swan and I wasn't doing anything wrong" He pointed at her "Your mum told you, didn't she?"

"It was in that book" She laughed "It happened the day you met Emily"

"And from that moment she hated me" He shaked his head "Me and your mum had a fight that night too so it was a bad day altogether"

"How long where you and my birth mum together for?"

"About a year" He nodded "I told her I was going to DC and I wanted her to come with me but that's when she told me she couldn't live a lie anymore and she was going back to her hometown which was New Jersey"

"What was the lie?"

"That she was in love with someone else who she dated in high school and it was a nasty break up between them" He looked at her "Even if she was alive now, we would only be talking because of you"

"I know" She smiled "You're happy"

"I'm very happy" He grinned "Anything else?"

"How did you propose to mum?"

"Oh" He laughed "That's a funny story"

* * *

Jamie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen "Hey mama" He jumped onto the stool.

Rory turned around and grinned "Hey handsome" She walked over and leant over the counter "Just me and you for dinner tonight bud"

"Where's Dad and Libs?" He looked at her confused.

"They are having bonding time" She nodded "So, I thought we could too"

"Yeah" He grinned "Movie night and eat junk food"

"School night buddy" she ruffled his hair "Spaghetti and meatballs"

"My favourite!"

She laughed "Go and pick a movie, I'll bring it in as soon as it's ready"

"Okay" He jumped off the stool and ran into the family room then grabbed the remote "Mama, what should we watch?"

"It's up to you buddy!" Rory shouted.

"Not helping" Jamie mumbled and looked at the screen.

"Found something?" She asked walking in with two plates and sat on the sofa.

He ran over and sat next to her "Finding Dory" He smiled taking his plate.

"One of my favourite movies" She smiled sitting back and started eating.

"Mama" He looked at her "Is Libby really my sister?"

"Of course she is, why would you think she isn't?" She looked at him.

"Some of the older kids in school were talking" He nodded.

"She's your half sister which means she has a different mum to you but dad is her dad too"

"Okay" He smiled and looked at the screen.

* * *

"They couldn't have been that bad" Libby laughed as they walked through town while eating ice-cream.

"They have grown up a lot since I met them" Jess chuckled "They constantly argued about the smallest of things"

"But you put them into place"

"I did" He nodded "They called me the boss for a few months until Mollie and Ellie joined the team"

"You guys were the dream team"

"We was" He smiled and looked around "You know that Taylor is the Mayor of this town"

"Right" She nodded "I try and hide from him when he's running around"

"What would you say if there is a new one?"

"I would say to them good luck with Taylor" She laughed "He'll be sticking his nose in everything they do"

"What if it was me?" He looked at her.

"You're going to be the next mayor?" She looked at him shocked.

"I haven't gave Taylor my answer yet but I think I will take it"

"You know what" Libby grinned "I think you will be a great mayor and you'll scare Taylor off"

"Thank you" Jess chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head then threw their tubs in the bin "Race you home"

"You're on!" She pushed him and raced ahead.

"Oh just you wait little miss!" He shouted and ran after her.

* * *

"What story tonight buddy?" Rory asked as they sat on his bed.

"Daddy's story" Jamie jumped up and grabbed the book of his shelf then climbed under his covers.

"One of my favourites" She smiled sitting against the headboard then opened the book "Once there was a…"

"Dinosaur called Jay!" He grinned "He was blue with green and red spots, his favourite food is ice-cream sandwiches"

She laughed "And he hates pickles" She tapped his nose making him laugh "One day he went to his favourite place in the whole of the jungle which is the…"

"Jelly pond where he found his best friend Flo the purple dinosaur with a frown on her face" He frowned "The jelly pond was empty"

She kissed his head "They went through the jungle to find the jelly master" She looked down at her son to see his eyes closing "We'll finish this tomorrow bud"

"Okay" He nodded yawned then rested his head on his pillows "Night mama"

"Night baby boy" She kissed his cheek then stood up before putting the book back of the shelf then turned on his night-light and walked out of his room.

She walked down the stairs as the front door opened followed by laughing "Shhh!" She hissed meeting her husband and daughter near the door "Jamie has just gone to sleep"

"Sorry ma" Libby smiled walking over and hugged her tight "Love you"

"I love you too sweetness" Rory kissed her head "Everything okay?"

"Perfect" Libby nodded.

"You've got a busy day tomorrow, starting with your first town meeting" Jess grinned.

"Why?" She whined "I really don't want to listen to Taylor babble on about nothing for two hours"

Rory laughed "It'll be fun, you can sit with Nate and Alex near the back, it's where they always sit"

"Fine" Libby sighed "Night" She waved and ran up the stairs.

Rory turned to her husband "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's been a awful day" Jess nodded walking over and sat on the sofa.

"Tell me all about it" She walked over and sat next to him.

He sighed "It started with Logan coming into the shop…"

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

Libby walked into the town hall and saw her uncle and boyfriend sitting in the corner "Hey" She jumped over the chairs and sat between them "How many have you two been to?"

"Too many" Nate chuckled putting his arm around her.

"Please no lovey dovey stuff" Alex looked at them.

"Aw" Libby smirked "Is Uncle Alex missing his teddy bear?"

"Oh shut it" He glared at her "He's back in two days"

"Then no more moody Alex" Nate grinned.

"You two are the worse!" Alex crossed his arms "We need to start planning your sweet sixteen"

Libby shaked her head "It's not a big deal, just a family dinner will be fine for me"

"Try telling that to Bella" Nate chuckled.

"Welcome everyone!" Taylor smiled from his spot on the stage "This is a bit different from the other meetings and I promise to keep it short"

Libby looked around and caught her dad rolling his eyes at her then she pulled her tongue out at him.

"I have an announcement to make" He said walking along the stage "I'm stepping down as mayor"

"Who's going to take over?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's hope they are better than him" Alex mumbled.

"They are" Libby grinned "They're the best"

"Do you know?" Nate looked at her.

"I'm not allowed to say" She shaked her head.

"Come on Taylor!" Babette shouted "Who is it?"

"I don't know if he wants to or not yet as he hasn't gave me an answer" Taylor said.

"Taylor" Jess stood up and nodded smiling.

"Well" Taylor grinned "I would like you all to meet your new mayor Jess Mariano"

Jess walked through the chairs and onto the stage "Thanks for giving me this chance"

"You've proven yourself over the years that you've changed" Taylor smiled and shaked his hand.

"So" Miss Patty spoke up "What's your first act as mayor?"

"No more town meetings" Jess smiled and winked at his daughter "I rather you come to me with a problem as I'll always be at either the diner or the store but no business at my house"

"Good for you sugar" Babette grinned standing up "Can we go now?"

"Get out of here" He chuckled as they all raced out of the doors except his family "Well?"

"My brother-in-law is the mayor" Alex grinned giving him a hi-5 "Can you cut school times?"

"That I can't do" Jess chuckled ruffling his hair.

"I can't believe you guys kept this from me" Lorelai crossed her arms.

"If you knew" Rory looked her "The whole town would know before he made up his mind"

"I'm not that bad" Lorelai pouted.

"Don't even answer that Alex" Luke pointed at his son and pushed his family out "Let's go"

"You two can go and do whatever you want" Rory looked at their daughter.

"Okay, we'll get Jamie" She nodded then smirked "So you two can _celebrate_ "

"Get out of here" Jess chuckled.

"We're going" Libby laughed and pulled her boyfriend out.

"You knew all this time?" Nate looked at her.

"I only found out last night when we was clearing the air about those stupid rumours" She nodded "Which are not true, he is my dad"

"That's great news" He put his arm around her.

* * *

"Libs!" Jamie grinned running over and jumped into her arms "That was quick"

"And that was the last one too kiddo, daddy is the new mayor" Libby grinned.

"Awesome" He smiled and looked at the guy next to them "What's the plan?"

"I'll tell you later little man" Nate chuckled ruffling his hair "When no nosey sisters are about"

"Got it" Jamie laughed.

"What plan?" Libby looked at her brother.

"It's a surprise" He grinned "You can't know"

"I'll find out" Libby pointed at him "What do you want to do?"

"Jo's?" He looked at them "She has the best cakes"

"Just don't tell Grandpa that we've gone there, got it?"

"You got it Libs" He nodded.

Nate took the little boy and placed him on his shoulders "You alright up there Jay?"

"Huh-uh" Jamie grinned.

"Let's go then" Nate grinned putting his arm around his girlfriend and walked through town "What are we going to order?"

"Lots of cake" Libby laughed "Sugar rush"

"Mama isn't going to happy about that" Jamie looked down at her.

"It'll be our little secret" Libby held out her pinkie at him "Got it?"

"Got it" He laughed wrapping his pinkie around hers.

* * *

 **Well?**

 **What did you think?**

 **REVIEW!**


	16. Sweet Sixteen

**Hey Everyone!**

 **There are only 4 more chapters left of this story**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Sweet Sixteen

 **~2 Months Later~**

Libby rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to see the time 10:06 then sat up rubbing her eyes when she spotted a note on her table and she picked it up.

 ** _There was an emergency at the store so I won't be back until late  
Mum and Jamie have gone to the Inn  
Grandpa said could you stop by the diner, he has a surprise for you or something_**

 ** _Love Dad_**

"Home alone" She smiled jumping out of bed grabbing her cardigan and darted out of her room then down the stairs.

"You're up!"

She spun around to see her uncle "What you doing here?"

"Keeping you company" Alex grinned walking into the kitchen "Coffee?"

"Sure" She nodded following him and sat on the stool "Do you know what your dad wants me for, dad said he has a surprise for me"

"What's the occasion?" He asked filling up two mugs and passed one to her.

 _He forgot_ She sighed "Never mind"

"Whatever my dad has planned, he's not good with stuff like that" He chuckled.

"Okay" She laughed "How did you know I was on my own?"

"I went by the store where your dad snapped at me then Matt told me you was still asleep here" He shrugged "So I let myself in"

"Writing mood" She nodded and drank some of her coffee "What's the plan for today?"

"I'm meeting Nate in a bit" He nodded "I think Bella said she was coming into town today"

"Why?" She looked at him confused.

"To see her best friend" He grinned and looked at his watch "I better go" He put his mug in the sink.

"Go and have fun"

"I will" He grinned ruffling her hair then darted out.

"You suck Uncle Alex!" She sighed looking down at her mug "Happy Birthday to me"

* * *

Jamie sat on the stool at the diner and watched his grandpa race around to each table then laughed.

"What's so funny buddy?" Luke asked stopping to fill up his glass with milk.

"You need some help" Jamie pointed at him.

"Well Lane should be here soon" Luke nodded "Until she arrives, it's just me"

"I can help" Jamie grinned.

"Too little" Luke chuckled "You stay there and make sure you scare off Kirk"

"Got it" Jamie saluted then heard a gasp and turned towards the door to see his sister in a hoodie, leggings and Ugg boots "What you wearing?"

"I'm having a comfy day" Libby sighed walking over and sat next to him.

"So Libby" Kirk said sitting next to her.

"Kirk" She looked at him "If you're trying to sell something, I'm not interested"

"But"

"Buzz off Kirk" She said sternly.

"Alright" He sighed jumping off the stool and walked off.

"Someone is grumpy today" Luke smirked putting a mug in front of her.

"Your son was annoying me this morning" Libby sighed drinking some of her coffee "Dad said you had a surprise for me"

"Oh yes" He grinned grabbing a plate from the hatch and placed it on the counter "Your favourite pancakes"

"Chocolate chip with caramel sauce" She grinned "Thanks Grandpa"

"Anything for you" Luke smiled "Enjoy"

* * *

"Mmm" Rory said eating some cake "Sook, that's amazing"

"Think she'll like it?" Sookie asked.

"If she doesn't, I'll eat it" Lorelai nodded eating more of the cake.

"You need to get back to work" Sookie pointed at her and about to take the plate.

"If you're kicking me out, I'm taking this with me" Lorelai walked towards the door.

"I'll come with you" Rory nodded "Sook, she'll love it"

"It'll be ready for 3pm at the store?"

"Right" Rory smiled and followed her mum out "Alex has put Libby in a mood"

"That kid" Lorelai shaked her head "If he's texted you, she must be on her way to Luke's"

Rory nodded as they walked through the Inn "Hopefully Luke will put her in a better mood"

"He will" Lorelai squeezed her shoulders.

"Hello! Anyone here!" A voice shouted.

"Was that?" Rory looked at her.

"We're about to find out" Lorelai nodded and walked around the corner.

"Paris?"

Paris Gellar spun around and grinned "Finally, where's that French man?"

"I have no idea" Lorelai shrugged "What you doing here Paris?"

"I heard a rumour about you" Paris pointed at her best friend.

"All the way in London?" Rory looked at her confused "What rumour?"

"You have a 15 year old daughter?"

"I'm going to find Michel" Lorelai nodded and walked off.

"She's actually 16 today" Rory nodded walking over and sat on the sofa "It's been a hectic few months"

"I can understand" Paris smiled sitting next to her "It was actually Logan's friend who told me"

"Of course it was" Rory rolled her eyes "How long are you staying for?"

"A few days" Paris nodded "I need to have a word with that husband of yours, his books are amazing"

"I know" Rory laughed "He's actually writing a book about himself"

"Wow, I finally get to understand why he was grumpy when we were teens" Paris nudged her "Two kids"

"I know" Rory smiled "It's crazy, Jamie will be excited to see you"

"I can't wait to see my godson"

* * *

Libby walked into the store later that day and through the aisles.

"Just the person I'm looking for" Taylor smiled walking up to her.

"Taylor, I'm not in the mood for your questions to be passed onto my dad" She looked at him "You should have stayed as mayor if you're going to contently bug him"

"Now listen"

"Taylor" She smirked "You don't have that power anymore" She pushed past him and walked out sighing then walked across town.

"Hey bestie" Bella grinned walking next to her "Where you going?"

"To see my dad" Libby nodded "Then hide out and forget about today"

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter" Libby sighed walking ahead of her.

"No!" Bella raced ahead and stood in front of her "I can't let you do that"

"Why not?" Libby looked at her confused.

"Your dad isn't there"

"Bell" Libby looked at her "I know dad is there, he always is"

"He could be writing" Bella pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't go there" Libby crossed her arms "What are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bella shaked her head smiling.

"You're a terrible liar" Libby pointed at her and walked around her.

"I need to tell you something" Bella shouted "It's important"

Libby groaned turning around "Go on"

* * *

Jess ran down the stairs in the store "Is everything sorted?"

"Almost" Rory smiled walking up to him and wrapped her arms around him "She'll love it"

"I hope so, she didn't want this" He kissed her head.

"We know but she deserves it" Lorelai grinned "Has the plan worked?"

"I think so" Luke nodded "The pancakes was a perfect start"

"I think we have a problem" Alex shouted "Libby is in the centre with Bella"

Jess darted over and moved the blinds to see out "She doesn't look happy"

"What's the plan?" Alex looked at him "I'm not going out there"

"I will" Jess nodded and looked at his wife "Will you be okay?"

Rory nodded "Go"

He walked over to the counter and grabbed a small parcel "I won't be long" He smiled and walked out of the shop and towards the best friends "Hey girls"

Libby looked up and smiled "Hey dad"

"Bella, Matt needs some help in the store"

"I'm on it" Bella smiled and ran towards the shop.

"Come on" Jess smiled walking over and sat on the steps of the bandstand.

"Why is everyone being weird today?" Libby asked sitting next to him.

"Are they?" He smirked.

"Shh" She nudged him "What's the parcel?"

"Nothing ever gets past you" He chuckled.

"Well they do when everyone is hiding away somewhere and keeping secrets" She smirked.

He shaked his head and passed the parcel over "Happy birthday"

"You remembered" She looked at him shocked.

"Of course I did" He put his arm around her and kissed her head "You're my little girl and I will always remember"

"Thank you" She smiled a little.

"Now open that present"

"Okay" She shaked her head and ripped off the paper then opened the lid to reveal a gold heart shaped locket with a 'L' on the front "Dad" She looked at him with tears in her eyes "It's beautiful"

"Open it" He smiled.

"Okay" She opened the locket and gasped to see a photo of her and her birth mum then the other of her and her dad "How did you"

"The box you brought to the store, I kinda looked through it and found that photo" He smiled a little.

Libby wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight "Thank you, I love it"

"You're welcome" Jess kissed her head "That way we are always with you"

"It's perfect" She smiled sitting back and got the locket out of the box "Can you put in on me?"

"Of course" He took it off her and put it around her neck "There" He smiled standing up "Come on"

"Where?" She asked confused.

"There is another surprise"

She stood up and followed him towards the store "Is this why I wasn't allowed in the store today?"

"Sort of" He chuckled "Close your eyes"

"Dad!" She whined closing her eyes "I hate surprises"

"I know" He grinned guiding her into the shop and flicked on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Libby jumped and opened her eyes to see her family and friends "What the"

"Happy birthday Libster" Alex grinned walking over and hugged her.

"You're an idiot" She mumbled and pitched him.

"Ow" He yelped rubbing his arm "I couldn't spoil the surprise"

"Whatever, I still hate you"

He chuckled "Love you too Libs"

* * *

Rory walked around and spotted her daughter sitting in the cove then walked over "This space taken?"

Libby looked up and smiled "It's all yours"

Rory sat next to her "Why are you in this corner and not dancing with your friends?"

"Not really up to dancing" Libby shrugged and looked at her "Thank you for this"

"You're welcome" Rory smiled "Something going on?"

"I'm not used to all the attention" Libby nodded "Every year since I was eight, I would go to the local diner" She smiled a little "The manager Daisy and the chef Don would make me a special birthday dinner"

"You miss them?"

"A bit but they know where I am and knows I'm happy" She smiled "They know all about you guys"

"Well one day, I would like to meet them" Rory smiled spotting her best friend and waved her over "I want you meet someone"

"Who?" Libby looked up and gasped "You're Paris Gellar!"

"You know who I am?" Paris looked at her shocked.

"You went to Chilton" Libby grinned "Apart from mum, everyone talks about you"

"Yes I was the best student there until this one turned up" Paris pointed at her best friend "It's Libby, right?"

"Right" Libby smiled "My best friend will flip when she sees you"

"They've already met" Rory laughed "She did fan girl a bit"

Libby laughed "That's Bella for you"

"I also met your boyfriend Nathaniel" Paris smiled "Handsome guy"

"That's why I like him" Libby grinned.

"Go and find you friends, have some fun" Rory looked at her.

"Okay" Libby nodded standing up "It was nice to finally meet you Miss Gellar"

"It's Auntie Paris" She winked "I'll be sticking around for a few weeks, we'll talk about anything"

"I would like that" Libby smiled and walked off.

"A few weeks?" Rory looked at her best friend confused.

"I've realized I've missed a lot in these kid's lives" Paris nodded sitting next to her "I can do my work from here and I miss this small town"

"You hated it when we were in High School" Rory nudged her "But I'm glad you're sticking around"

* * *

"You two knew about this too?" Libby asked her friends as she found them.

"Busted" Bella smirked "Sorry, we was told by your little brother not to say anything"

"It had to be a surprise Libs" Jamie grinned.

"Well" Libby came down to his level and smiled "Thank you, it was a perfect surprise"

"You're welcome" He hugged her "Happy birthday"

"C'mon Jay, let's leave the lovebirds alone" Bella held out her hand.

"Okay" He smiled taking her hand and pulled her away.

"So" Nate smiled helping her stand up "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am" Libby smiled and leant up "Thank you for my present"

"You're welcome" He kissed her cheek "Your dad is watching us"

She laughed "You're still scared of him"

"I'm not scared" He pointed at her "Did you really like the present?"

"I love it" She looked at her wrist at the charm bracelet with four charms on it … a book, a Chilton charm, a map and a rose "I still don't understand the rose?"

"The first movie we watched together was Beauty and the Beast" He smiled "A book because you are a book worm" He yelped when she pinched him "The school we go to and a map because you want to travel the world"

"You know me so well" She smiled leaning up and kissed him.

"Break it up lovebirds" Alex shouted.

She groaned turning around and glared at him "You are in my bad books today"

"I know" He grinned standing next to her "One more surprise"

"What is …" She got cut off by everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' then looked up to see Sookie with a massive cake and lots of candles on it.

"Make a wish princess" Jess smiled a little.

Libby looked around at her family and smiled "I don't need to, all my wishes have come true" She looked at her little brother "Come here"

Jamie ran around and stood next to her "What?"

She picked him up "Ready to help?"

"Yeah" He smiled.

"After three" She smiled "1, 2, 3" She blew out her candles.

He clapped along with everyone else "Happy Birthday Sis"

"Thank you bro" She kissed his cheek "A perfect day"

* * *

 **There's a nice long chapter for you!**

 **I was thinking of jumping ahead**

 **Where would you like to go?**

 **REVIEW!**


	17. Summer Trip

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Here the next one!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Summer Trip

 **~1 Year Later~**

7 year old Jamie ran into his older sister's room and jumped on her bed grinning "Libster! Wake up"

"Go back to sleep Jay" 17 year old Libby groaned putting the cover over her head.

"But Libs!" He lay down next to her "It's summer"

She pulled down the cover and looked at him "You're too hyper"

"I know" He laughed.

"Oh you're both in here" Rory grinned standing at the door "Jess! They're in here"

"It's the first day of summer and everyone is up at" Libby looked at her clock "Six in the morning"

"That's because we have a surprise" Jess grinned standing next to his wife "It's a late birthday present"

"For who?" Jamie looked at their parents.

"Both of you" Rory smiled "Boys holiday and a girls holiday"

"What we doing?" Libby asked.

"Road trip" Rory grinned "Nana is very excited"

"Shouldn't you go and see if she's awake?" Jess looked at her smirking "You know what she's like"

"Good point" Rory laughed and darted off.

"What we doing dad?" Jamie looked at him.

"Camping" Jess smiled "With Grandpa and Alex"

"You got Alex to go camping?" Libby smirked "He'll complain the whole time"

"Grandpa will be complaining the whole time too" Jess chuckled.

Jamie laughed "That's true"

"Go and get ready buddy" Jess pointed behind him.

"You got it" Jamie grinned jumping off the bed and ran out.

* * *

"Who's idea was it to go this early?" Alex groaned leaning against his dad's truck and drinking coffee.

"Funny enough, it was mum's idea" Rory nodded standing next to him "Any more coffees?"

"Knock yourself out" He nodded to the tray on the hood of the car.

"Alex" She smiled "Pass me one"

"Get it yourself" He smirked.

"Fine" She nudged him and reacted up to get the tray "So, camping?"

"I don't want to go but dad is dragging me saying no one will be here to watch me" He rolled his eyes "I'm almost 18"

"Exactly" Luke walked up to them "I know what you kids are like"

"Not everyone is like me Uncle Luke" Jess smirked standing next to him "I was the top bad boy around here"

Alex chuckled "And yet you're the mayor of this town"

"Uh-oh" Libby mumbled "Taylor"

"Ah Jess!" Taylor grinned walking over "Good morning everyone"

"Too early Taylor" Lorelai sighed grabbing a cup of coffee off her daughter.

"Taylor" Jess looked at him "I'm not going to be here for a week maybe two, so talk to me when I'm back"

"But you can't leave" Taylor snapped.

"Watch me" Jess smirked picking up his son "Let's go boys" He opened the truck door and put his son in "Alex"

"I'm here" Alex grinned jumping into the truck.

"Bye girls, have fun" Luke waved walking around and got into the driver's side.

"Go home Taylor" Jess looked at him "Whatever it is, can wait"

"Fine" Taylor sighed turning and walked off.

Jess walked over and kissed his daughter's head "Enjoy yourself"

"I will" Libby grinned "Say bye to mum so we can go" She winked and jumped into the car.

"Dad!" Jamie shouted from the truck "Come on!"

"You better go" Rory laughed "Go and have fun"

"I will" Jess smiled and kissed her "You too"

"I definitely will" She pointed at him "No thinking of that book either"

"I'll try not to" He nodded "See you soon" He turned and walked over then got into the truck.

"Bye mama!" Jamie waved as they drove off.

"Ready?" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Ready" Rory grinned walking around and got into the driver's side "Ready Libs?"

"Ready" Libby grinned "Ready Nana?"

Lorelai laughed "Let's go"

* * *

"Wow" Jamie grinned jumping out of the truck and looked at the lake.

"Pretty cool, right bud?" Luke smiled getting the stuff out of the back.

"Fresh air" Alex grumbled putting his cap on "Where we staying?"

Jess chuckled "We need to put up some tents"

"Seriously?" Alex looked at him "Please don't tell me I'm sharing with dad, he snores"

"I do not!" Luke glared at him "Jess is the worse one"

"I don't" Jess pointed at him.

"You do dad" Jamie grinned "Mama told me"

"The little dude has all the secrets" Alex smirked giving his nephew a hi-5.

"Enough chatting, more pitching tents" Luke pointed at them.

"You got it Uncle Luke" Jess smirked and yelped when he got hit over the head "Ow!"

"Don't start" Luke glared at him.

"Can we go and find some wood for the fire?" Alex asked "We'll just get in the way"

"Yeah" Jess nodded "Don't go too far"

"Promise" Jamie grinned and ran ahead "C'mon Uncle Alex"

"I'm coming kid" Alex shaked his head and running after him "Excited for this trip?"

"Yeah" Jamie nodded looking around "Where's Jake?"

"Australia with his family for the whole summer" Alex nodded.

"Lucky" Jamie sighed.

"C'mon" Alex ruffled his hair and pointed ahead "I can see lots of wood"

Jamie looked up and grinned "Let's go" He ran ahead.

* * *

"Remember the last road trip we went on?" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"You got us lost" Rory laughed.

"Where were you going?" Libby asked.

"We had no idea" Lorelai laughed "We ended up at this b&b called the Cheshire Cat"

"Like the cat out of Alice in Wonderland?"

"The same one" Rory nodded "We stayed there a few days then we went for a tour of Harvard"

"Harvard University" Libby shaked her head "Big school"

"She knows her schools" Lorelai smiled "Which University Libs?"

"I don't know" Libby shrugged "I know I want to study art and design"

"We'll look at them when we're home" Rory smiled.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" Libby asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise" Lorelai winked at her.

Libby groaned "Fine" She grabbed a book and her iPod out of her bag "Nudge me when we get there" She put her headphones in and started reading her book as the music started.

Rory looked at her through the rear-view mirror "Think she'll like it?"

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled "I think we should stop at a few universities too"

"We'll see if we have time too" Rory nodded.

* * *

"Hey" Luke nudged his nephew and nodded over "Look"

Jess looked up to see his son and brother-in-law swimming in the lake and laughing "Remember when you pushed me into the lake?"

Luke laughed and drank some of his beer "I remember, I can do it again"

"No thanks" Jess shaked his head "They're having fun"

"They are" Luke looked at him "How's the book going?"

"Harder than I thought" Jess sighed sitting back in his chair "Over a year and it's still not done"

"It'll be hard as you're thinking about your past" Luke nodded.

"You know, I was thinking back to when I came to Stars Hollow" Jess looked at him "I was a jackass to you and everyone but"

"There was one person who stuck up for you when you didn't deserve it" Luke smiled.

"I know" Jess looked down at the gold band on his left hand "You know when I came back from New York and I said I was going for a walk"

"The day of Sookie's wedding" Luke looked at him "You went to the wedding"

"I went to the wedding" Jess nodded "We actually kissed that day"

"Wow" Luke shaked his head "You really was a jackass"

Jess chuckled "I just thought I would tell you before you read it in my book and that she came to visit me in New York"

"That I already knew" Luke nodded then smirked "Just ask the girls about devil eggs"

Jess looked at him shocked "They egged my car!"

"Dad!" Jamie grinning running up and jumped on him "Hey"

"Having fun buddy?" Jess asked grabbing a towel and put it around him then threw one to his brother-in-law.

"Thanks" Alex smiled wrapping it around him and sat down "Who egged your car?"

Luke chuckled "No-one"

Jamie cuddled up to his dad "I'm hungry"

"Well, I think Grandpa has made some of his famous burgers" Jess kissed his wet hair.

"Really?" Jamie looked at his grandpa.

"Yeah" Luke grinned passing the plate over to him.

"Spoken to the boyfriend today, Alex?" Jess looked at him.

"Time difference" Alex shaked his head "And I didn't bring my phone"

"Uncle Luke's rules" Jess smirked "No cell phones"

"It's a boy bonding holiday" Luke said "I bet the girls didn't take their phones"

Alex chuckled "Libby took a picture of us this morning before we left"

"Eat your burger" Luke pointed at him then at his nephew "You too"

"Got it" Jess chuckled.

* * *

Libby sat up and rubbed her eyes then gasped "No way"

Rory turned in her seat and smiled "Surprise"

"Do they know?" Libby asked looking at the familiar diner.

"No" Rory shaked her head.

"Can we go in?" Lorelai looked at them "I'm starving"

"Let's go" Libby grinned jumping out and looked around "It's not changed"

"When was the last time you was here?" Lorelai asked standing next to her.

"The day before Daisy drove me to Philly" Libby nodded "Daisy was my mum's best friend and my godmother"

"Well" Rory smiled putting her arm around her "I want to meet this amazing woman who looked after you"

"She is amazing" Libby grinned walking up the steps and opened the door.

"Hello" A woman with blonde hair spun around "Welcome to…" She gasped "Libby?"

"Hey Auntie Daisy" Libby smiled.

"Oh my goodness" Daisy grinned darting over and hugged her tight "I can't believe you're here, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Libby mumbled and turned smiling "Auntie Daisy, this my mum Rory Mariano and my grandma Lorelai Danes"

"Mum?" Daisy looked at her.

"Rory adopted me two years ago" Libby nodded.

"Wow" Daisy looked at the two women "It's nice to meet you both"

"You too" Rory smiled "I've been wanting to meet you since Libby told me about you and this diner"

"Come and sit, I'll get you guys some menus" Daisy smiled walking down the diner to the empty booth.

"Where's Uncle Donald?" Libby looked at her.

"Daisy and Donald" Lorelai grinned "Did your parents love Disney?"

"They did" Daisy laughed "He's in the kitchen, go and freak him out"

"Usual?" Libby looked at her mum and grandma.

"You know it" Rory grinned.

"And lots of coffee" Lorelai grinned.

Libby laughed "I won't tell Grandpa" She turned and walked out the counter then ran to the hatch "Hey Uncle Donald! Three stacks of pancakes with bacon and eggs on the side!"

"Ow!" Donald yelped turning around and grinned "Libs! You're back"

"Can I have that order?" Libby smirked.

"Coming right up" He chuckled "Welcome back"

"It's good to be back"

* * *

 **~1 Week Later~**

"Where we going?" Alex whined as they walked up the hill.

"We're hiking" Jess grinned balancing his son on his back "Right to the top"

"I'm going to be dead" Alex groaned.

"It's not that far" Luke chuckled.

"This is fun" Jamie laughed.

"Easy for you kiddo, you're not walking" Alex looked at him.

"That's because I'm a kid" Jamie grinned "I have little legs"

"There's a park near the top" Jess chuckled "About a 15 minute walk"

"That doesn't sound too bad" Alex nodded "Want a race Jay?"

"Can I dad?" Jamie asked.

Jess knelt down "Go on"

"Yes!" Jamie grinned and ran up the hill with his uncle behind him.

"You did some research?" Luke smirked.

"I wanted to make sure that he'll have fun" Jess nodded standing up and followed them up the hill.

"You're getting soft in your old age" Luke nudged him.

"I'm not the only one" Jess smirked.

"No one is here!" Alex shouted "The whole park to ourselves!"

"Competition on the swings!" Jess said as they reacted them "I'll win again"

"We'll see about that" Alex jumped over the fence and sat on the swing "Old man"

"Shut up" Jess shaked his head and sat on the other swing.

Luke sat on the bench and put his grandson on his knee "Who do you think will win?"

"Uncle Alex" Jamie grinned.

* * *

"Wow" Lorelai gasped standing outside of a building "Pratt"

"The best artist came here" Libby smiled "I can't believe you brought us here"

"I heard this is one of the best art schools in the country" Rory smiled "Shall we go in?"

"We can't" Libby shaked her head "Students only"

Lorelai looked around before grabbing her hand and pulled her into the building "Oops"

Rory laughed standing next to them "She did the same with me"

Libby looked around and smiled "This is the school I want to come to but"

"Oh no, there's a but" Lorelai sighed "What is it?"

"I don't want to put all my eggs in one basket" Libby looked at them "I have to at least apply to three colleges"

Rory pulled out her phone and clicked onto something "New York based?"

"I don't want to be too far away from you guys" Libby nodded.

"There's Columbia" Rory looked at her "We can go to there too, if you want?"

"I think I would like to go and see Yale" Libby looked at her "And maybe Harvard?"

Lorelai gasped grabbing her daughter by the arm "What have we done?"

"I don't know" Rory put her head on her shoulder "How can I tell Jess?"

"What are you two talking about?" Libby looked at them confused.

"Yale is were I and your grandparents went to" Rory smiled "Harvard was my dream when I was a kid"

"Oh" Libby nodded "We don't need to see those"

"Libs, we are proud that you want to see them" Lorelai smiled.

"Yes, we are" Rory grinned looking at her phone as it started ringing to see her husband's face "It's Jess, I'll catch up with you two"

"Okay" Libby grinned and pulled her grandma away.

"This is an amazing school" Lorelai smiled looking around "One day your art will be n these walls"

"I like the sound of that" Libby smiled and turned to see her mum walking towards them "Mum?"

"We need to go" Rory bit her lip.

"Why?" Lorelai looked at her concerned "What did Jess say?"

"It was Alex, Jess is in the hospital"

* * *

 **Is Jess okay?**

 **REVIEW!**


	18. Summer Fun

**Hey Everyone!**

 **There is only two chapters left!**

 **Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger again!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Summer Fun

Rory ran into the hospital and up to the desk with her daughter "Hi, I'm looking for my husband Jess Mariano"

"Down the hall" The woman said not looking up.

"Thanks for the help" Libby rolled her eyes and pulled her mum down the hall "He's fine ma"

"I really hope so" Rory sighed.

"Mama!" Jamie ran over and jumped into her arms.

"My baby boy" She tightened her arms around him and kissed his head "You okay?"

"Yeah, dad isn't" Jamie sighed.

She looked at her step-dad and brother "What happened?"

"Friendly competition" Alex smiled a little "Got out of hands and he's behind that door" He nodded over.

"Where's your mum?" Luke asked.

"Parking the car" Libby nodded and took her brother "Go and see dad, we'll be fine here"

"Okay" Rory kissed her head before walking over and walked into the room to see her husband sitting on the bed "Hi"

Jess looked up and sighed "I told Alex not to bother you"

"I'm glad he did" She walked over and sat next to him then nodded to the bandage on his arm "What happened? Alex said it was a friendly competition"

"Swings" He chuckled lightly "I lost my footing when I jumped off it and ta-da"

"You two need to grow up" She shaked her head "Was the trip good though?"

"Yeah we had fun and found a few things out" He smirked "You devil egged my car"

"That was a long time ago" She laughed "So, what's the verdict?"

"Broken in two places" He nodded "8 to 10 weeks I have a cast on for"

"Hello Mr Mariano" The doctor said walking in and looked up "Should we get your cast on?"

"Let's get it over and done with" Jess grumbled.

* * *

"How was the road trip?" Luke asked as they all sat in the diner after eating dinner later that night.

"Amazing" Libby grinned "We went to see my godparents who own a diner near where I lived"

"That's why you're so good working here" He nodded.

"She's a natural" Rory smiled "We also went to New York to visit colleges"

"Which ones?" Jess asked.

"Pratt" Libby nodded "It was amazing"

"Can we not talk about college please?" Alex looked at them.

"That's Alex talk for he doesn't know what college Jake is going to" She smirked.

"Like you and Nate haven't talked about it" He glared at her.

"Okay" Jess sternly said "We'll drop it"

Rory looked at her brother "Alex, let's go for a walk"

"Okay" Alex nodded standing up and walked out of the diner.

"Want me to talk to him?" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"I think this is something I need to do" Rory smiled standing up and followed her brother out "Let's go"

"Where?" Alex asked as they started walking.

"Wherever our feet take us" She grinned linking their arms together "So, college?"

"I don't know what to do" He sighed "Worse of all, Jake isn't coming back from Australia"

"What?" She looked at him shocked "So you two are"

"No longer together" He nodded "That's why I was glad the trip came along, I could forget about everything"

"There are plenty fish in the sea" She nudged him "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a doctor"

"Wow, that is a lot of studying"

"I know" He chuckled.

"I think you'll be an amazing doctor"

"Thanks Roar" He smiled.

* * *

 **~2 Days Later~**

"You know you don't need to help out" Jess looked at his daughter over his laptop.

"I want to" Libby smiled putting some books in the right places then walked over to him "Are you going to let anyone write on your cast?"

"No" He shaked his head "And you pull that face all you want, the answer isn't going to change"

"Fine" She pulled her tongue out at him "Here comes Taylor" She grinned darting over to the bookshelves.

He groaned turning as the door opened and put on a fake smile "Hi Taylor"

"Where have you been?" Taylor walked up to him "That annoying worker of yours wouldn't give me any answers"

"I was spending time with my family as everyone should once in a while" Jess smiled and showed off his cast "And I was in the hospital"

"Oh well, at least you and your wife are the same now" Taylor nodded "Car accident?"

"That is none of your business" Jess rolled his eyes "What can I do for you Taylor?"

"The summer festival is coming up" Taylor nodded "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing" Jess shaked his head "Lorelai and Sookie have organised something, Miss Patty said something about a dance the kids wanted to show and I think Kirk said something about a hot-air balloon"

"Gliders dad!" Libby shouted over "Don't forget the waterslides!"

"You need permission off"

"Me" Jess smirked "I've given them it and I said if there is any problems let me know"

"I have a problem" Taylor said "You can't sit back and do nothing"

"I can't help due to the cast and Rory is watching over everything" Jess smiled "So, you can ask her"

"Fine" Taylor snapped and stormed out.

"I hate that guy" Matt ran down the stairs "Everyday while you was away, he was in here bugging me"

"He's stepped down as mayor and gave it to you" Libby looked at her dad "He needs to calm down"

"We all know that" Jess chuckled "But he won't"

* * *

Rory darted through the town dodging the signs and hid behind her mum "Hide me"

"From who?" Lorelai asked.

"Taylor" Rory whispered "If you see my husband, kill him"

"Uh-oh, Jess told Taylor to speak to you" Sookie laughed "Classic Jess"

"I'm so annoyed with him that I'll break his other arm" Rory shaked her head "How's things going here?"

"Balloons are almost done and Lane is putting them up with the kids" Lorelai smiled "Go quick, Taylor isn't looking"

"Thank you" Rory darted over to her best friend and godson "Hey"

"Auntie Rory!" 12 year old Steve grinned jumping off the steps and hugged her.

"Hey buddy" She ruffled his hair "Where's your brother?"

"With Zack" Lane sighed "I can only cope with one of them at a time"

"I'm the better behaved one" Steve grinned.

"I bet you are" Rory grinned

"How's Uncle Jess?" He asked.

"Being moody and doesn't like the cast"

"Itchy?" Lane looked at her.

"Very" Rory laughed "Complaining all the time"

"Why don't you go" Lane looked at her son "And find Jamie"

"Code for gossip" Steve rolled his eyes and darted off.

"Smart kid" Rory grinned and sat on the steps.

"We both have smart kids" Lane grinned sitting next to her "How's life with the new mayor?"

"Stressful" Rory sighed "Taylor is always following us around"

"He's snooping around everything here" Lane nodded over "Think he's freaking about what Kirk is doing?"

Rory looked over and laughed "Definitely"

* * *

Libby walked through the crowds and spotted her boyfriend "Nate!" She grinned running over.

Nate spun around and caught her laughing "Missed me?"

"Of course I did" She reacted up and kissed him "Why didn't you tell you was home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" He shrugged.

"Well I'm surprised" She grinned.

"Summer festival?" He looked around.

"First one by my dad" She nodded and looked at him frowning "You cut your hair"

"It was getting too long" He chuckled and kissed her forehead "Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles"

"Shut up" She elbowed him before cuddling up to him "A lot has happened while you've been gone"

"Like what?" He asked as they walked through town.

"My dad broke his arm" She nodded "Alex and Jake broke up"

"I kinda already knew that" He sighed "Alex text me but I only got it this morning"

"At least he told you" She sighed.

"How did your dad break his arm?" He asked changing the subject.

"Jumping off a swing" Libby rolled her eyes.

Nate chuckled "That has been going on for years, your mum always said one of them would end up hurting themselves"

"Hey lovebirds" Bella grinned walking next to them "Three weeks left then we're seniors"

"Don't remind me" He shaked his head "College talk and applications"

"At least you two know what you want to do"

"I thought you wanted to be on Broadway" Libby looked at her "I've heard you sing B, you're amazing"

"And you're a brilliant dancer too B" Nate smiled.

"Thanks guys" Bella smiled a little "I guess I'll have to find some schools then"

"With our help" Libby grinned.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the annual Stars Hollow summer festival" Jess smiled standing on the bandstand and looked around "This is a bit different from the others but I hope you all have fun" He grinned as they cheered and climbed down the steps to his wife.

"Taylor isn't happy" Rory wrapped her arms around him.

"Taylor is never happy" He chuckled "Where's the kids?"

"Libby is with her friends and Jamie" Rory looked around and pointed over "Waterside with his friends"

"It's good that he's spending time with his friends"

"Yeah it is" She smiled and looked up at him "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He kissed her head "The next few months are going to be crazy, huh?"

She nodded "Applications, interviews, waiting, exams and graduation"

"I'm so glad I didn't do all that" He chuckled "But I can't wait to experience it with Libs"

"Am I too" She smiled as they walked through town and spotted her step-dad "Hey, I thought you was hiding today?"

"This one" Luke smirked pointing to his nephew "Wouldn't allow me"

"You spend too much time in that diner" Jess smirked "You need fresh air"

"I tell him this all the time" Lorelai grinned walking up to them "He actually listens for once"

"I don't think any of you deserve pie" Luke pointed to the table.

"What kind of pie?" Rory asked.

"Apple and Cherry" He smiled.

Lorelai looked at her daughter who nodded then sighed "I'm sorry"

Luke rolled his eyes "Get some pie before I change my mind"

* * *

 **Next one will be out tomorrow!**

 **REVIEW!**


	19. The Choice

**Hey Everyone!**

 **One left after this one!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

The Choice

 **~8 Months Later~**

"It's here!" Libby darted down the stairs in her pjs and towards the door.

"Woah" Jess caught her laughing "What's the rush little miss?"

"Kirk is here with the post" She looked at him "My letters could be here"

He let go of her and saw the door open "I think your mum has beat you to it"

"Let's go then" She grinned darting out of the house to see her mum arguing with Kirk.

"Come on Kirk" Rory whined "Just sort our post out"

"As you know, it's a difficult job" Kirk sighed looking through his bag.

Libby shaked her head running over "Good morning Kirk"

"Good morning Libby" He smiled "I think I have something in here for you"

"So you speak to her" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ah" Kirk smiled grabbing a pile of letters and passed them over "Have a good day girls, Jess"

"Bye Kirk" Jess waved and walked towards the house.

"Did he just" Libby started.

"He did" Rory nodded.

"Dad!" Libby ran over and jumped on his back "Give"

"Give what?" Jess chuckled walking into the house.

"The letters" Rory walked in after them "Give them over"

"Oh these" He smirked and flicked through them "Five big"

"Five?" Libby gasped jumping off his back and looked at him shocked "I have five?"

"You've got into five colleges" Rory grinned and hugged her tight.

"I can't believe it" Libby looked at her dad "You okay?"

"Yeah" Jess smiled a little "You're going to college" He walked over and joined the hug then kissed her head "I'm proud of you"

"Me too" Rory smiled.

"Thanks guys" Libby smiled "Now I have a choice to make"

"And we'll help you" Rory nodded "Pros and Cons of every one"

"If I remember correctly you did that to" Jess smirked "You went to Yale"

"Before you two start arguing" Libby pointed at them "A Pros and Cons sounds like the best thing to do"

"What's going on?" Jamie mumbled walking down the stairs while rubbing his eyes.

"Your big sister got into five colleges" Rory grinned.

"You're leaving?" He looked at his sister frowning.

Libby untangled herself from their parents and walked over to him "Wherever I go I'm not that far, maximum is two hours away and I'll be home every Tuesday night for family night"

"Promise?" He held up his pinkie.

"I promise little dude" She smiled and wrapped her pinkie around him then hugged him.

* * *

"So" Lorelai grinned as they sat at their normal table "How many for Libs?"

"Five" Rory nodded "Alex?"

"Four" Lorelai smiled "John Hopkins, Boston, Harvard and Stanford"

"Wow" Rory looked at her shocked "Stanford is a tough school to get in"

"I know" Lorelai nodded "Plus the fathered away"

"Hey" Rory reacted over and took her hand "He has had a tough year, I don't think he wants to go that far away"

I guess you're right" Lorelai smiled "So, what colleges?"

Rory shaked her head "Pratt, Columbia, Boston, Yale and Harvard"

"Blast from the past" Lorelai grinned.

"I know" Rory nodded "Well, at least they've been accepted into the two of the same schools"

"That is true" Lorelai smiled.

"Sorry I'm late" Sookie sat down and frowned "You two have already spoken about it"

"Sorry" Lorelai laughed "I got impatient"

"What's the verdict?" Sookie looked at them.

"Libby has to choose for five" Rory nodded.

"Alex has four" Lorelai nodded "One is Stanford"

"Stanford is the best med school" Sookie grinned.

"Can we not talk about that" Luke grumbled placing the mugs on the table and filled them up then walked off.

"What's up with him?" Rory looked at her mum.

"College" Lorelai rolled her eyes "He's taking it out on everyone"

"It's his first time going through this" Sookie patted her hand "Let him be like this"

* * *

Jess sat at his desk on his laptop and clicked on the Internet then typed in **_Boston University_**

"Hey dude" Matt grinned from the door "What you doing?"

"Research" Jess nodded.

Matt walked over and looked at the screen "Boston?"

"One of the colleges that Libby has got in to" Jess smiled a little.

"One of them?"

"Five schools"

"Wow" Matt sat down on the other chair "You have a genius"

"She's very talented" Jess smiled and looked over at his daughter's space "I glad it's something she's carrying on with"

"She's always drawing" Matt nodded "Where is the superstar?"

"School" Jess chuckled "Exam week"

"I hated that week" Matt shaked his head "So which is on the top of the list?"

"I have no idea" Jess looked at the screen to see the University's website "All the colleges she's got in to are close to here"

"You have nothing to worry about then dude" Matt smiled "She is a smart kid and knows what she wants"

"I guess you're right" Jess smiled.

"I'm always right" Matt grinned "Your book?"

Jess groaned "I don't want to talk about it"

"Jess, you've been writing it for nearly two years"

"I know but when I'm writing about myself, I want it to be perfect"

"Okay" Matt nodded "Maybe have it done before Jamie goes to college too"

"I promise to have it done before Libby's graduation" Jess chuckled.

* * *

"Why is this so hard" Bella groaned flopping onto the chair in the empty classroom.

"You're deciding on your future" Alex nodded and looked at all the papers in front of them "Why are we doing this here?"

"Town is gossip central at the moment" Libby sighed leaning against her boyfriend "Always asking me what I'm doing"

"My parents are bugging me too" Nate sighed "One thing we know we all got into two of the same colleges"

"You three have" Bella pointed at them "I have to choose either Juilliard or Tisch"

"You worked hard to get into both of those" Libby smiled "You have more pros on Tisch"

"That's me sorted" Bella grinned "Just you three"

"I've decided to go to Boston" Alex smiled "It has the best medical courses"

"Doctor Danes" Libby smiled big and looked at her boyfriend "What about you Mr Hunter?"

"I think I'm going to Harvard" Nate smiled "It has the best teaching courses"

"Just you Libs" Bella looked at her best friend "What you decided?"

Libby looked at her list and smiled "I know what to do"

* * *

 **~2 Days Later~**

"Thank you for inviting me over everyone" Richard smiled as they sat in the apartment above the diner.

"You deserve to be part of this special day" Rory smiled.

"Of course the college decision" He looked at the kids "What have you decided?"

Libby looked at her uncle "Go on"

"Why me?" Alex looked at her "I think you should first"

"I'm older" Libby smirked "I say you go"

"By one month" He rolled his eyes.

"Alex" Luke looked at him "Just tell everyone"

"Fine" Alex sighed then smiled "I'm going to Boston"

"Popular school" Richard smiled "Well done Alex, you should be proud of yourself"

"Thanks Grandpa" Alex nodded "You're turn Libster"

Libby rolled her eyes and looked at everyone "I have changed my mind multiple times but I have decided to go to Pratt"

"That was an amazing school" Lorelai grinned "Proud of you kid"

"We are proud of you too" Jess put his arm around his daughter and kissed her head "You're going to be amazing"

"No!" Jamie shouted.

"Jamie" Rory looked at him "What's the matter?"

"I don't want them to leave" He crossed his arms "They won't come home"

"We will buddy" Alex smiled "I can't promise every family night or weekends as I'll be very busy but I will phone you every night and you can tell me all about your day"

"Same here" Libby looked at her brother "I already said I'll be home as much as I can"

"Okay" Jamie sighed "Still not far"

"We know sweetie" Rory ran her fingers through his hair "But we can have trips to either Boston or New York for visits"

"Really?"

"Really buddy" Jess smiled.

* * *

 **Next one is the last one! :(**

 **It'll be out soon!**

 **REVIEW!**


	20. Epilogue

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Here is the last chapter :(**

 **I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through the year**

 **This story has been amazing to write and I've loved reading every review**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Epilogue

 **~4 Months Later~**

Everyone through Stars Hollow has been busy for the past week sorting the big graduation party for the two teens who have become a special part of the big family. It was the morning of the big day and Jess was stood near bandstand watching everyone set up.

"You need to go home" Lane walked up to him smiling.

"I want to make sure everything is right" He smiled.

"Everything is fine" She nudged him "Go and be with your daughter"

"Okay" He nodded and hugged her "Thank you"

"No need to thank me" She laughed "Go"

"I'm going" He chuckled.

"Jess!" Babette walked up to him with Miss Patty "Glad we found you sugar"

"Everything okay?" He looked at them confused.

"Everything is fine" Miss Patty smiled "What time do we all need to be here later?"

"I think Lorelai said two" He nodded.

"Send the kids our best" Babette smiled.

"I will, see you later" He smiled walking down the road then pulled out his phone as it buzzed and looked at the text

 _Matt: It's here :D_

Jess grinned taking a detour and ran into his store "Where is it?"

Matt looked up shocked "I've just texted you!"

"I was in town when you did" Jess nodded "Where is it?"

Matt held up the package and smiled "Here you go"

"Thank dude" Jess smiled "Close up and enjoy your day off"

"Will do" Matt nodded "How is she?"

"Nervous but excited" Jess chuckled.

"Well, her speech is amazing"

"You've read it?" Jess looked at him confused.

"She wanted advice and someone to proof read it" Matt shrugged "You'll be proud"

"I am proud" Jess smiled.

* * *

Libby walked through the doors of Chilton in a flower printed dress with black heels and smiled thinking of all the memories over the past three years.

"Going down memory lane?" a voice said behind her.

She spun around and gasped seeing her godmother "Auntie Daisy!" She walked over and hugged her tight "I can't believe you're here"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Daisy grinned "Proud of you kid"

"Thank you" Libby blushed and spotted her friends walking through the doors then waved them over "I want you to meet some special people"

"Who?" Daisy looked at her.

"Libster" Alex grinned and hugged her "We're graduating!"

"I know" Libby laughed and looked behind her "Guys, this is my godmother Daisy" She smiled "Auntie Daisy, this is my uncle Alex, my best friend Bella and my boyfriend Nate"

"I've heard so much about you guys" Daisy smiled and pointed at Nate "Especially you young man, what college are you attending?"

"I'm attending Harvard School of Education" Nate smiled.

"He's going to be the best teacher ever" Libby grinned wrapping her arms around him.

"Just like you'll be the best artist or graphic designer" Bella poked her grinning.

"Sorry to interrupt" Lorelai walked over smiling "But you four are need to get your caps and gowns"

"My fault Lorelai" Daisy smiled "I'll catch you later"

"Of course" Libby nodded and walked off with her friends.

"Nervous?" Alex asked.

"A little bit" She shrugged "I hope I don't make everyone fall asleep"

"I'm sitting next to that geeky kid from English" Bella groaned.

"Cheers B" Libby laughed "At least I know you'll be awake"

* * *

Rory stood in a hallway and smiled at the memories when she attended the school.

"Hey" Jess smiled walking up to her "Everything okay?"

She nodded "Just thinking of my time here"

"You was the smartest kid here" He looked around "It's like a maze"

"It is" She laughed then frowned when she realized where she was standing "You know on my graduation when you phoned me?"

He nodded "I didn't speak, I was too scared to"

"I was actually standing in this spot" She smiled a little and looked at him "And look at us now"

"We are very happy" He took her hand "With a kid who is graduating, C'mon Gilmore"

"Let's go Dodger" She grinned.

"Oliver Twist" He rolled his eyes as they walked into the courtyard.

"You know I left 18 years ago and Principal Charleston is still here" Rory muttered as they walked through the crowd.

"You're getting old" Jess smirked and yelped when he got pinched "Ow"

"You're older than me" She pointed at him.

"You two need to grow up" Luke looked at them.

"Your nephew started it" She smiled sat next to her mum.

"She's stressed" Jess smirked sitting next to her.

"Okay kids" Lorelai laughed and looked at her daughter "Remember yours?"

"I do" Rory nodded "Principal Charleston is still here"

"Shocked me too" Lorelai put her head on her shoulder "Our babies are graduating"

"I still have one more" Rory looked at her son who was with her grandpa "I'm glad he was able to come"

"Me too" Lorelai smiled.

* * *

"The next speaker is a talented young girl" Principal Charleston smiled "She joined Chilton later than everyone else and has inspired everyone who knows her, please welcome Valedictorian Libby Mariano"

Libby smiled standing up and walked into the stage then stood behind the podium "Thank you Principal Charleston" She looked at the crowd of friends and families "Welcome everyone, the day is finally here that we leave this safe haven to go into the real world of new faces, new beginnings and a new set of challenges … I come from many different worlds … The Grimm Brothers was the first book I picked up and fell in love with their stories on the classic fairytales and not ever story has a happy ending"

She smiled "When I draw, every picture tells a different story and emotions, it could be as simple as a flower to the building we stand in … The biggest world is my family"

She looked at the row where her family was sitting "They are my biggest inspiration but my one true hero is my best friend" She smiled a little "I've known him for years as one of my favourite authors but three years ago, he became my dad"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "Thank you for being my rock, showing me that I have a happy ending and also you're my number one" She winked "Thank you" She walked down the steps as everyone cheered and sat in her seat.

Bella leant over and wrapped her arms around her best friend "Love you bestie"

"Love you too B" Libby smiled.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Lorelai asked looking around.

"They'll probably be inside" Rory nodded and looked at her husband "You okay?"

"Yeah" Jess smiled a little "I'll be back in second" He kissed her cheek and walked off.

"Is dad okay?" Jamie asked looking up at them.

"He will be" Luke smiled picking him up "See if you can see them"

Jamie looked around and grinned spotted his sister and uncle "There they are!"

"Hey" Libby grinned.

"Congratulations both of you" Richard smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa" Alex smiled "We're glad you could come"

"Yeah, it means a lot that you all could be here" Libby nodded.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Richard smiled "I've got you both something to help you with college"

"Grandpa" Rory looked at him "You haven't?"

"What?" Lorelai looked at her then looked at her dad "Really dad?"

"What have we missed?" Alex looked at his mum and sister.

"These" Richard held up two sets of keys "Are for you two"

"No way" Libby gasped "My own car"

"They are the best cars to travel the distance you are" Richard nodded handing over the keys.

"Thank you" Alex grinned.

Libby looked around and frowned "Where's dad?" She looked at her mum.

"He's getting something from the car" Rory nodded "He'll be back soon"

"We can head over that way" Richard nodded "I've told them to park them away from the other graduation cars"

Lorelai laughed as they walked through the school "Repeat of Rory's graduation, that was fun"

"You got a car?" Alex asked.

"I did" Rory grinned "Best car I had"

* * *

"Oh my goodness" Libby gasped as the town came into view "Did you know about this?"

"No idea" Alex looked through the window as everyone in town was at the centre with a massive banner saying 'Congratulation Alex and Libby'

She pulled her new white BMW up and got out as their families got out of their cars "You did this?"

"It was a town effect" Jess grinned walking to them "It's the last time we're altogether before you guys jet off for the summer"

"We've had that plan for years" She grinned "Italy, France, Spain and England"

"You'll love France" Lorelai smiled and pulled the teens into a hug "You two have made us all very proud"

Alex groaned "She's going to cry again"

Rory laughed "Welcome to my world bro"

"C'mon Libs!" Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bandstand smiling.

Libby crouched down to his level "You what kid?"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"I'll miss you the most" She smiled a little "You're the best little brother ever"

"I'll miss you too" He wrapped his arms around her neck "Best big sister ever"

She laughed standing up with him in her arms "Remember that painting?"

"It was your first Christmas with us" He smiled "I love it"

"I'll always be here with you" She looked at him "If I can't come home, I'll phone you until you go to sleep, okay"

"Okay" He nodded.

Alex walked up to them and put his arm around them smiling "Let's party"

* * *

Jess sat on the steps to his store and watched his daughter dance with her friends.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Luke asked sitting next to him.

"How are you okay with this?" Jess asked nodding over to the kids.

"I guess I've been here before with Rory, I was at her graduation, helped her move into Yale and watched her go off to DC" Luke shrugged "Alex is a different kid"

"He sure is" Jess chuckled lightly.

"What you thinking about?"

"Everything" Jess shaked his head "I don't even know where to start"

"You're scared of letting her go" Luke smiled a little "I think you're like every parent who watched their first born go off to college"

"I guess you're right" Jess smiled a little.

"Hey grumpy" Rory grinned appearing in front of them "Luke"

"I'll go and find your mother" Luke stood up.

"Near the coffee stand" She nodded.

"Of course" He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"I'm not grumpy" Jess looked at her.

"Of course you're not dodger" Rory smirked sitting next to him.

"Our little girl is leaving tomorrow"

"Only for a month then we have her back for two weeks"

"Then she's off to New York City" He smiled looking back over at their kids "Think she'll be okay?"

"I think she'll be fine" She smiled resting her head on his shoulder "I know it's a big step but she's smart and focused on her dreams"

"I guess you're right"

"I always am" She grinned.

* * *

 **~6 Weeks Later~**

"That's the last box" Luke smiled closing the boot of his son's black BMW.

"Thanks dad" Alex smiled and looked at his niece/best friend "This is it"

"This is it" Libby smiled a little and hugged him tight "Don't go all nerdy on me Doctor Danes"

"I'll try not to" He chuckled pulling back to look at her "Go and show NYC what you're made of"

"I will" She nodded "You do the same in Boston"

"I'll try" He nudged her before jumping in his car "See you soon everyone!" He waved and drove off.

"One down one to go" Lorelai smiled a little "When you leaving kiddo?"

"Soon" Libby nodded and hugged her "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too sweets" Lorelai kissed her head "I want your first painting"

"I promise" Libby laughed and looked at her grandpa "Don't change any of your menus"

"Never" Luke chuckled "Your grandmother and mother will kill me"

"That is true" Rory laughed "Dad said could you meet him at the store?"

"Yeah I'll go now" Libby nodded and hugged her "I'll phone when I get there"

"Be careful" Rory kissed her head "And look after yourself"

"I will" Libby smiled and crouched down "Come here"

Jamie walked over and hugged her tight "Promise you'll phone?"

"I promise every night and I'll see you in two weeks for family night"

"Okay" He nodded and stepped back "Good luck"

"Thanks little bro" She kissed his head before standing up "See you all soon"

* * *

Jess sat on the steps on the store and looked up when he saw his daughter's car pull up then waved.

Libby jumped out of the car and closed the door "So" She smirked sitting next to him "Why you sulking out here?"

He shaked his head "I was thinking about everything that has happened"

"A lot has happened" Libby smiled "You are my hero and best friend dad, always will be my number one"

"You're my number one too" He put his arm around her and kissed her head "I'm so proud of you, you'll kick Pratt's ass"

She laughed "I hope so"

"I have a present for you" He picked up the parcel and passed it to her.

She ripped off the paper and gasped "You finished it" She smiled took the book out of the paper and looked at the cover

 ** _Unexpected Journey  
by Jess Mariano_**

"I can't believe you kept this from me" She looked at him "When did you finish it?"

"Before Christmas" He nodded "You're the first and only person to be reading this"

"The best present ever" She smiled cuddling up to him and looked at the town "I'm going to miss it here"

"Everyone will miss you too" He smiled a little "Have you said bye to Nate and Bella?"

"Nate left yesterday" She looked down at her wrist to see the new charm which was a apple "Bella left early this morning but we're meeting up tomorrow" She looked at her watch "I better go before traffic gets bad"

"Of course" Jess stood up and pulled her up "You'll be amazing and I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks daddy" Libby smiled a little and hugged him "Love you"

"I love you too baby girl" He kissed her head before opening the car door "Let me know what you think of the book"

"I will do" She smiled "When does it get released?"

"October or November" He nodded.

"It'll be number one again" She nodded and jumped into her car.

He closed the door and leant on the window frame "Have you got everything?"

"I think so" She said putting on her seatbelt "I'll talk to you later"

"Have fun and be safe"

"Bye dad" She smiled a little turning on the car and drove off.

Jess watched his little girl disappear around the corner then he sat back on the steps after pulling out the book from his back pocket and started writing his next big hit.

* * *

 **So that is it!**

 **I'm thinking of doing a sequel**

 **Libby's life in New York and Jamie's teenage years**

 **What do you think?**

 **REVIEW!**


	21. Sequel & Prequel

Hey everyone!

The first chapter of the sequel is up and it's called _Journey_!

Watch out for the Prequel called _We Meet Again_

Hope you enjoy them!


End file.
